


New blood, old desires

by TheonlyDan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan - Freeform, CaptainSwan briefly mentioned, Crossover, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen - Freeform, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Lesbian Character, Mainly Regina/oc, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Rated M for later Chapters, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eventual domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Sabina, a beautiful and mysterious vampire stumbled into Storybrooke; how would Regina, Emma, and the others cope with this newfound stranger and the shocking discovery of the outside world?(Set in an alternate parallel universe where vampires and zombies exist; the world is in a chaotic state, and Storybrooke is somehow isolated from all the craziness. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I tagged this story wrong in the first place; thanks for the guests that commented on this fic, I was able to find out that this story DOES NOT belong to the Swanqueen fandom. It would only mention Emma and Regina's unresolved relationship and the emotional struggles in their lives. 
> 
> (Yes I would kill to write a Swanqueen fic, but in season 6, I just want Regina to find someone else because Emma's already married.)  
> Timeline is approximately set in or after season 6. So there are plots that were being revealed, please read at your own risk!

They were trapped.

 

The blood red sky cloaked the earth. They were haunted; their only way to survive was to run.

"Eric! Eric! Stop! Run!"

A heavily injured woman shouted in frenzy to her companion, and the other man’s condition was no better, bleeding severely.

"Sabina, go. Don't look back. I'm tired of running."

“No! You’ll die!"

The brunette cried, tears streaking down her dirt-covered face.

“I can hold them off. This ends today.”

The man looked into the woman's eyes with dead earnest, and they achieved something that was better unsaid.

 

Sabina clenched her jaw and ran.

***

 

A blurry world filled with voices and whispers welcomed her back.

Everything was a blur.

The constant ache in her head made her frown, and Sabina forced herself to open her eyes.

She was in a..... Hospital! It couldn't be! Since she was on the run, hospitals were destroyed by those no-good zombies.

 

People were staring at her.

Real people.

_Normal people._

Sabina was stunned.

“You’re awake!”

A pixie-haired, chubby woman approached her with a kind smile.

Sabina tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. When was the last time she fed?

A blonde handed over a cup of water and eyed her curiously; Sabina smiled a little and sipped the water.

“Do you...... Have my backpack?"

Her voice was weaker than expected, and her tongue felt like someone else’s. She tried to sit up, and dizziness struck her mercilessly.

 

A pair of warm hands stilled her movements.

 

“Don’t move. You've lost too much blood. "

Sabina looked at the woman who touched her and tried to argue.

She lost her words, since...... Well, the brunette was distractingly beautiful, and she was looking at her with concern.

But now was not the time to get distracted.

Sabina smiled weakly towards the woman. Everyone in the room gasped.

“What……what are you?”

Damn, this was definitely not the best time that her fangs grow to say hello.

 

“I promise I won't hurt you. Please, can someone give me my bag? "

The blonde dropped the small bag on her abdomen carefully. Sabina used her shaky hands and pulled out her "pills ".

Under everyone's intense stare, she popped one into her water. Someone muttered “holy shit” as the water turned into a sticky, red mixture. Sabina sighed and drank in swift motion.

Her sight and hearing instantly improved, small or big injuries started to recover visibly.

“Jesus, are you a vampire or something?”

The blonde woman muttered. Sabina finished her glass and licked her lips.

She was still tired, but much better than her previous state.

She sat up with more strength.

“Well……, technically, I am. But don't worry, I won't bite. "

The beautiful brunette raised her eyebrows.

“Unless you ask me to.”

Sabina looked into her eyes and the brunette looked away with a blush crept over her face.

“That’s why you activated the shields of Storybrooke. We thought you have magic. "

A muscular man said.

“Are you……some kind of magical creature?"

The blonde asked, hands in her pocket, posture stiff.

“Maybe science and magic combined. I don’t know. None of us knew. “

“There was more of your kind? What happened to all of you? “

The pixie-haired woman frowned.

“Long story short: We’re The Second Generation, aka vampires, created by The First Generation—humans. Labs went under attack and The Third Generation got polluted. They transformed into zombies and we were attacked by them. Joanne, Eric and I escaped with a few others, but apparently, only I survived. The thing you saw me drinking was our ‘food’ for emergencies. We survive on it. “

“Do you think they will break in? “

“I don’t know. “

Sabina stared down at her laps.

“Regina, do you think you can fortify the shield by the town line?  "

The tall blonde asked the beautiful brunette.

“Maybe, your magic and mine combined might do just that. But I'll need to understand this…… kind of magic. "

“I’ll help you, it's the least I can do.”

Sabina chimed in and looked into the brunette's eyes pleadingly. The brunette gave the blonde a look, and they moved to a corner to talk.

 

But Sabina had supernatural hearing that they didn't know.

 

"Can we trust her?”

A higher voice said, perhaps coming from the blonde.

“I’m not sure; I've never faced this kind of creature before.” A lower voice said. Sabina's heart sank.

“But she seems all right.”

“C’mon Regina, I saw her giving you looks. And you like it. "

“That's totally irrelevant! She--"

“Ok, ok.” The blonde left her and walked to Sabina's bed, leaving the brunet behind, bristled.

Sabina watched with amusement.

“You’re welcome to join us. Can you walk? “Sabina nodded, standing up, testing her limits.

“Do you mind if I clean myself a bit?” Sabina looked at the blonde bashfully.

She was practically covered with dirt, dried blood, mud and other god-forbidden things.

“Oh, sorry. We forgot.”. 

With a “puff”, gray-white smoke surrounded Sabina, and the next thing she knew, she was being teleported with magic, along with the blonde and the brunette, to an apartment.

“Wow! That’s impressive! "

“Thanks. But you haven't seen Regina with her fireballs yet. “Sabina looked at the brunet with astonishment, while the blonde smirked.

“Well...... you're Regina.” Sabina looked at her with a glint in her eyes. The brunette nodded.

“And you must be Emma.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sabina, just call me Sabi.” Sabina smiled, and Emma raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, you must be wondering why my fangs were backed to normal. It's a vampire thing. When we're hungry or...... “Sabina cleared her throat and lowered her voice.

“Aroused, our fangs grow. But I'm perfectly in control of my ‘symptom’, you can trust me. “Sabina winked at Regina.

She avoided her gaze with a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

“That’s ...... intriguing. So, you can shower here." Emma led Sabina to the bathroom. Sabina started to take her leather jacket and boots off.

“Whoa...... You can take your clothes off inside, you know. "

“Oh, I'm just going to take all of my stuff out. When you're on the run, it’s critical that you carry minimal things. “Emma watched (and Regina observing in a distance) Sabina took various weapons and..... whatever she needed to live out in the open.

She squatted on the floor and arranged her things.

“It must be tough, running from those creatures and live on your own.”

“I’m not entirely alone...... Eric, my companion and Joan...... “Sabina stopped her movements and wiped an unexpected tear from her cheek.

 

Emma froze.

 

 “But it was all in the past now. Right now, I need to help you defend your town.”

Sabina finished her arrangements and stood up.

She was still a bit taller than Emma even without her combat boots. Regina started to take in the stranger’s figure. She's tall and muscular, like Emma, but with more fluidity and clearly, more grace.

 

Why was she even checking Sabina out?

 

Emma looked at Sabina with sympathy and suddenly frowned.

“Do you need new clothes?”

“Yes! Actually, I want to burn them, “Sabina chuckled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears.

“I’m afraid that it might carry viruses and will do harm to you. To human.”

“That’s...... very considerate of you. I'll go get some clean clothes for you. “Emma dashed to her wardrobe.

Sabina smiled a little sadly to herself and went into the shower.

 

She rubbed and scrubbed every inch of her skin, aware of some old scars were already gone, and the new ones are fading.

“Sabina, I thought you can use some towels! Sorry, didn't give it to you earlier! "

 

Sabina opened a small crack of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

<After Sabina stepped into the shower>

 

    Regina visibly relaxed and walked towards Emma.

“Don’t you think I can just magic some clothes for our Dracula?”

“Someone’s being observant… I'm not surprised that you can tell the sizes of Sabina, since you were practically ogling-- "

“I'm not! The fact that you are so sure that your clothes are going to fit her means you are the one that's eyeing her! "

“Well, madam mayor. I guess me and her are just your type. “Emma muttered and Regina's jaw dropped.

“I don't tolerate this kind of insolence, Miss Swan. “

Emma snickered.

“You clearly don’t remember that night at Aesop’s tables you tried to kiss me. “

 

Regina paled.

 

They had never talked about this, not even once.

She thought Emma was too drunk to remember. Regina fidgeted, not knowing what to say.

Emma suddenly cursed.

“Sabina, I thought you could use some towels! Sorry! Didn’t give it to you earlier!”

Regina snorted and Emma shoved the towels in her arms.

“Give it to her. I’m busy.”

“I- “

“You said you’re straight, so prove it! “

Regina swallowed and headed towards the bathroom. The door had already opened slightly, and she pushed in slowly.

The warm and humid air hit her, and Regina nearly dropped all of the towels.

Sabina was showering behind the curtains, and the curtains were transparent, revealing her long legs and…elsewhere.

Regina forced herself to stay calm. She dropped all of the towels and tried to sneak out.

“Thanks! My- “

Sabina peaked through the curtains and saw a flustered woman.

“Regina, I thought you’re Emma. “

 “Emma’s still looking for your clothes. “

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed irritably and went out of the door.

“I guess it went well… didn’t it? “

Emma smirked as Regina gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

 

***

 

 Five minutes went by and the tension in the room finally got the best of Regina.

“Emma……listen, I do remember that night.”

“You do? Then why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“You’re happily married now……with Hook. I can’t just destroy this perfect balance……Henry, you, ……I guess I should apologize. I was lonely that night, thinking about Daniel, Robin……. All the people I loved died, and I thought maybe a distraction is what I need. Drunk and discontent, you’re the only friend who knows all of my secrets and understands. Killian was also away that night…I’m truly sorry, Emma. “

Regina looked at Emma with tears in her eyes, and Emma stared at her with disbelief and angst.

“You’re apologizing for kissing me? How can you not see it!”

“See what? That you’re feeling the same way? Don’t be ridiculous, Swan. Even if you felt a little something, it’s too late. That pirate has already stolen your heart.”

“What if I tell you Killian was always a replacement? That I fell in love with you since the night I arrived at Storybrooke, at your front porch; after you gave me the cider?”

Regina was dumbstruck, and Emma seemed out of breath.

“You mean…… you love me for five years?”

“Loved, past tense. Nothing will happen between us now. It's all too late.”

Emma said miserably and looked away.

 

To her surprise, Regina approached and embraced her cautiously. Emma breathed in her familiar crispy apple scent.

“We may not be who we want to be, but Emma, I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, as a friend. And if you wish for nothing more, then… “

Regina let go of her and wiped away her tears as she caressed Emma’s cheekbones.

“I would like that. “

Emma touched her shoulders to comfort her, but she still saw a glint of hurt in her eyes. The touches burned on both of them, and they both realized that they’ll always be more than friends.

 

“Now, have you found the clothes for our vampire or not? “

“Yes. “

 “Without the clothes, how would Sabina- “

“Hey! Am I interrupting something? “

A voice spoke casually from behind.

 

Sabina was during her hair while wearing only a towel on her body, which exposed A LOT of alabaster skin.

 

“Great! Are these the clothes that I can wear? “

“Yes…yeah, I hope those could fit you, since you’re taller than me. “

Emma finally cut out of her daze and stopped herself from babbling.

Sabina knew her effects on them, or she didn’t. She was quite relaxed; cheeks red and hair damped, she chuckled.

“Well…thank you again. Now if you’ll kindly turn around……”

 “I haven’t had cleaned clothes for months. Oh and this apartment is quite domestic, gives a warm feeling. “

“Thank you, this is……was my apartment. “

Emma couldn’t think clearly right now. The vampire must have had some kind of supernatural-control.

“You can turn around now. Actually, these clothes fit quite nicely. Do you have a mirror?”

Sabina was wearing one of Emma’s black skinny jeans and her long-sleeved cashmere sweater.

“Yeah… it’s here. The mirror. “

“Do you have a blow dryer? If you don’t, that’s fine. “

With a flick of her hand, Regina magicked Sabrina’s hairs dry.

“Thank you! “

Regina plastered a smile on her face.

Emma cleared her throat.

“So…shall we head to the town line? “

“Wait! How about burning my clothes first…I’m really worried that they would bring disease to you vulnerable human beings.”

Emma laughed and relaxed; sensing Regina’s discomfort, she bumped her in the elbows playfully.

“C’mon Regina, show us your specialty. “

Regina pretended to roll her eyes, but she magicked the clothes to the fireplace and skillfully summoned a ball of fire and burned the clothes.

“Whoa! Can you do that too, Emma? “

“Well…let’s just say I’m still figuring it out. “

She tried to summon a fireball, but only a small flame flickered on her palm. It went out as quickly as it came.

“How many times do I have to tell you, that magic is emotion? “

Regina replied wearily. Emma pouted.

“Let’s not get distracted and— “

“Wait!”

Emma and Regina looked at Sabina questionably, and she looked at her own bare feet.

Regina sighed and a pair of fine leather boots suddenly appeared on her feet.

It’s similar to the one that Regina was wearing then, but with lower heels and less feminine.

Regina eyed Emma and Sabina, and with a wave of her hand, she teleported them to the town line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Comments and suggestions are very welcomed:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor descriptions of violence ahead!

 

<At the town line>

 

    “Regina, you’re truly a wonder. Is your favorite color purple?”

Sabina asked airily, and she was slightly taken aback by the question and the not-so-subtle compliment.

“Why ask?”

“Emma’s color of smoke is white, and yours is dark purple. I’d guess that it’s is your favorite color. “

“Yeah, Regina. Why’s your smoke purple?”

Emma asked, and Regina widened her eyes.

“My favorite color is more important than the attack of brain-eaters? Let’s get on with this.”

She sassed and started checking the shield. Sabina blinked, and Emma chuckled.

“You’ll get used to the mayor."

“Regina’s the mayor?"

“And apparently a former queen… whatever. I’m the sheriff here."

Sabina wordlessly stared at them back and forth.

“Emma! Enough chit chat. Come and help me."

Sabina watched in wonder as the strongest witches of Storybrooke restoring the energy and the power of the shield.

“Now…...the final ingredient. Sabina, I need your blood."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

“How much? You think my blood will work?"

“A single drop will suffice. And there’s only one way to find out.”

Sabina willed her fangs to extend, and she bit herself right on the fingertips.

Regina guided her towards the town line, her hand encircling Sabina’s wrist.

Her fingers were soft and warm, while Sabina’s were cooler.

“Wipe it on the barrier and we shall see."

Regina’s voice was throatier than usual, and it made Sabina shudder.

She noticed the effect, and she let go of Sabina’s hand.  

Sabina dipped her bleeding finger experimentally on the shield.

The barrier sizzled and flickered; flashes of pink, red and orange appeared and…evaporated.

 

Sabina had never seen anything like this before. When she was at school, their teacher said that magic does exist on this land, and that’s why vampires were created.

 

“Well…did it work?"

“Should I touch it?"

“Watch out, it might electrify you or worse."

“Don’t worry, vampires are strong."

She touched the shield.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, away from the town line with an ache on back.

“Sabina! Are you alright? “

Regina and Emma both ran towards her, and she stood up quickly.

“Guys, relax. At least that will prove that the shield is functioning. “

“You’re bleeding. “

Regina wiped a droplet of blood from Sabina’s forehead, and checked the cut.

“It’s alright, it’ll recover shortly. “

Sabina gently took Regina’s hand and cleaned the blood.

She could _hear_ Regina’s pulse quickening, and she let go of her hand before she did something inappropriate.

They stared at each other for a while, caught in the moment unexpectedly.

Until Emma cleared her throat.

“So… Sabina, you would have to stick around for a while. The barrier won’t allow you to leave. “

Sabina broke her intense gaze with Regina and frowned.

“Will the townspeople come to me with torches and silver crosses? “

She joked, and Emma went silent for a while.

“I don’t think so. Ruby used to live here, and she’s a werewolf. “

“You forgot when people found out that Red Riding hood IS the werewolf, things almost went out of control. “

“And thanks to you, I was trapped in the Enchanted Forest at that time, trying to get back here! “

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Red Riding hood? The Enchanted Forest? They were just fairy tales. “

Both women stopped their bickering and stared at the brunette blankly.

 

An awkward moment passed, and Emma sighed. They exchanged a look and Emma spoke.

“Listen…this is very hard to believe. But every resident in this town is a character of fairy tales. “

 

Sabina looked at Emma with disbelief.

 

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in. If you don’t believe us, that’s fine. It took me a long time to believe, too.”

Regina chuckled and Emma grinned; they both remembered they were at each other’s throats when Emma showed up at Storybrooke.

 

Sabina continued to ponder.

 

“I believe you.” This time, Emma and Regina stared at her in shock.

“I saw magic…… powerful magic. And vampires tend to have a sixth sense with lies. Either I’m mad or this is real……”

“You can tell if people were lying? I can do it too!”

“You are telling the truth!”

“This is unbelievable.”

Regina muttered.

“So……Who are you, Emma? In the stories, of course.”

“I’m Snow White’s daughter.”

“She has a daughter? Oh and who’s the Evil Queen? I’ve had such a crush on her when I watched the Huntsman movie……” Sabina stopped talking when Emma looked to the ground and scratched her head.

“Regina was the Evil Queen. And technically, the real Evil Queen is now living in another realm.”

Sabina looked at Regina with fascination.

“But they’re the same person! How could that happen?”

“It’s complicated, but I can show you the book later— “

A loud “crack” came behind the woods.

They froze, and Sabina cursed.

“You two stay put. I can smell them; a bunch of zombies were hiding inside the woods.”

“We can do this together! Regina and I have powerful magic— “

“To kill a zombie, you need to remove its head, can you to that?”

Regina and Emma looked at each other. Sabina sighed and squeezed their shoulders.

“Trust me, I got this.” Her fangs grew, eyes turning greener than usual.

 Sabina disappeared in the woods in a flash.

 

There were movements. Heavy sounds echoing in the woods.

Regina swallowed.

What if Sabina died…… and worse, the zombies got lose and started to attack people?

Emma held Regina’s hands unconsciously, and Regina squeezed them with anxiety.

 

All of a sudden, all the sounds stopped.

 

Both of the women tensed, ready to perform magic on whoever, or whatever walking out of the woods.

A slender figure covered in blood walked out, staggered a little and nearly collapsed.

Sabina smiled tiredly at them.

They rushed toward her.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nothing I can’t manage. I’m not sure if I killed all of them— “

Suddenly, Regina cried out, clutching her own shoulder as she fell. A walking-dead had bitten her, and now it was lunging at Emma. She screamed.

A blurry object moved, and the next thing she knew, the zombie was decapitated and Sabina quickly kneeled beside Regina.

“She was bitten! What should we do?”

“I’m not sure, but with Eric, I know the procedure. And it might be the only way to save Regina.’’

Emma just gave her a curt rigid nod.

 

 _I can’t afford to lose her._ Some voice in Emma’s head screamed.

 

Sabina clenched her jaw and peeled Regina’s clothes off to expose the wound. The injury was deep and turning purple at a rapid speed.

 

She started to suck on Regina’s shoulder, spitting the infected blood out of the injured area.

Emma could only describe Sabina’s movement as professional.

 

_She has clearly done this a hundred times before…dear, this woman must have been through a lot._

 

Sabina then bit on her own wrist and smeared her blood all over Regina’s large wound.

Regina hissed and writhed, discomfort written all over her face.

Miraculously, her wound started to recover speedily, absorbing the vampire’s blood and growing out normal flesh.

Sabina seemed paler, but she squeezed her own wound to force the blood out, curing her a little faster.

Regina’s breathing slowed down a little and she started to groan softly. Emma, on the other hand, was trying hard not to get distracted, since the scene was somehow……erotic.

Her wound had all disappeared, back to her perfect olive skin.

 

Regina sat up slowly and cautiously.

‘’You should drink this,’’ Sabina offered her wrist toward Regina, ‘’a little of my blood could speed up your recovery and calm your nerves.’’ Enchanted, Regina looked at her with a blank expression.

‘’Are you sure you won’t lose too much blood?’’ 

Emma asked worriedly.

‘’Trust me.’’ Sabina didn’t shift away from Regina’s gaze.

As if hypnotized, Regina blinked and slowly, starting to suck on Sabina’s wrist.

Sabina exhaled when Regina made contact with her skin and hummed softly.

Emma was spellbound, fascinated by the scene in front of her. It’s extremely beautiful, almost unreal.

Regina halted all of a sudden and pushed the wrist away. Realizing she was exposing her bare shoulder, Regina flushed and fixed her clothing in haste.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ Sabina asked Regina with a weary smile.

Regina stared back blankly.

‘’Regina?’’ Emma croaked and kneeled beside her. She touched her arm tentatively.

‘’Are you alright?’’

‘’Yes. Yes, I’m fine.’’ Regina snapped back to reality and stood up, smoothing her clothing.

 Sabina stood up after her, but she lost her balance.

‘’Whoa! Sabina!’’ Emma caught her by the waist. _She’s as pale as a ghost._

Sabina drew herself closer and nuzzled her neck weakly. Emma gasped as she felt Sabin’s cold lips started to caress her skin.

‘’You smell so good……’’ Emma turned bright red.

‘’Please……Em-ma, can I taste you?’’ Sabina closed her eyes and mumbled. The vibrations sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

She looked at Regina helplessly, and found that Regina’s breath was shallowed, too. But she soon regained self-control and poofed them back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deleted the comments on this fic because they're about the wrong-taggings, and I've removed them.
> 
> I respect and love everyone in the Swanqueen fandom( not just because I'm a Swen, but I also think that we should respect everyone no matter who they ship).  
> If you see anything that's not right for the fanfic(for example, the wrong tags), please remind the writers with respect and politeness; we would love to hear them!
> 
> Warning: smut ahead!

 <In Emma’s apartment>

 

‘’Put her on the bed. Where are her pills?’’

Regina husked after they went back to the room. Emma lay her down as gently as possible; Sabina whined, protesting the loss of human warmth.

‘’Here, found it.’’

Regina took the pills, summoned a cup of water and popped one in to dissolve.

‘’You want to let her drink _that_?’’

‘’What else do you suggest, Swan? You want to let her bite you?’’

Emma blushed and muttered under her breath. Regina’s hands were shaking, but she went and shook Sabina’s shoulders.

‘’Sabina, open your eyes. Drink this.’’ Sabina didn’t open her eyes. Instead, she caught Regina’s spare hand and kissed her pulse point, slow and tenderly.

‘’Gina……Please……’’

Regina shuddered, her arousal was building, and she didn’t want to stop this.

Sabina grazed her fangs on her. Regina gasped and came to her senses.

‘’Sabina, I need you to take this cup and drink this.’’

She ordered sternly, relieved to hear her own voice that didn’t waver.

 

Sabina let go of her hand reluctantly and started to drink the liquid.

 

***

 

‘’You mean she saved your life?’’

Snow and Charming stood beside Emma, Regina, and Hook in the living room, not far from Sabina who was now sleeping peacefully on the bed.

“Yes. Then she almost bit me and Emma!” Regina snapped.

“That’s not fair! She’s a vampire, she couldn’t control it!”

Emma reasoned. Hook grunted, and Emma stared at him.

“What, love?”

“Can’t you be more supportive for this time?”

Regina smirked to herself. Charming sighed.

“Now, children. Arguing won’t change anything. Sabina clearly can’t leave Storybrooke and Regina?”

 He looked at her and she stared back unflinchingly.

“If you’re going to give me a hope speech— “

“How do you feel?”

Snow blurted out before Charming had a chance. Four pair of eyes focused on Regina with concern and curiosity. Regina paused and blinked.

“I’m fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have worked to do instead of babysitting that bloodsucker.”

She vanished dramatically with a puff of purple smoke.

Charming scratched his head.

“What has gotten into her today? She's acting all weird and…...queenie.”

“Yeah, Emma. You sure that you saw everything back at the town line?”

Hook placed a protective hand in Emma’s waist, but she jumped away.

“Seriously? We were attacked by the zombies and all you guys want to do now is interrogate me?”

Snow looked at Emma with surprise and hurt and Emma instantly softened.

“Look……I’m sorry. But I kind of need to be alone right now. A lot of things happened back there, and I nearly lost Regina.”

Hook stiffened, not going unnoticed to Emma and Snow.

“Ok, honey. We’ll stay here and watch over Sabina. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Charming smiled reassuringly, and Emma mustered a bitter smile. She grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out of the apartment. Hook sighed and followed her shortly, ignoring Snow’s protest.

 

***

 

<At the mayor’s mansion>

 

Regina could no longer ignore the ache between her legs.

She marched into her bedroom, stripped and went straight to the shower. She needed to take care of her needs. Fast.

Hot water poured down soothingly, Regina started to venture her hands down to her breast. Pinching her nipples experimentally, she stifled a moan.

Every inch of her skin was extra sensitive.  She was in this state since the vampire started to heal her. Even before, she felt this unexplainable…attraction towards the mysterious creature.

Regina snakes her hands to her center. She was already warm and slick. Teasing the outline of her outer lips, she shuddered in pleasure.

Regina couldn’t help but imagine it was Sabina tracing her tongue on her embarrassingly wet center, sucking her clit tentatively.

She groaned and bucked her hip, rubbing herself furiously.

Regina came within seconds, gasping and shaking, leaning helplessly against the bathroom wall. She hadn’t been so turned Ion before. Was this a kind of spell or curse that the vampire put on her?

 

Regina finished her shower and examined herself carefully in the mirror.

She looked different. Almost…… _glowing_. Her eyes were brighter, her skin was smoother and she felt powerful.

Yes, Sabina blood must have done something to her body, and she was going to find out.

 

<After Emma went back to her house>

 

‘’Emma……Emma!’’ She ignored the pirate and went to their bedroom. Hook gritted his teeth.

‘’Emma Swan!’’

‘’What the hell do you want?’’

Emma spun around, barking at the pirate.

They were married less than a year, and the sparks between them were almost... gone, no matter how hard they tried to bring back the romance.

They started to argue on petty things; the worst part was the history between them. Hook attacked Emma with the fact that she had once left him on a beanstalk to die, and Emma always fired back with numerous accusations about what he had done to her family.

It seemed like their past was in the way of their future, and they could do nothing about it.

‘’What the hell had happened in the woods? I’m worried about you, Emma!’’

‘’So you want to question me and suffocate me with your ‘love’? For the record— ‘’

‘’Emma! Your walls are getting in our way! I thought we tore those down a long time ago!’’

‘’Don’t you dare give me that ‘wall’ theory! And IF you want to believe that, well, too bad YOU are the one that’s responsible!’’

‘’Swan, you’re avoiding my question. WHY? You can trust me!’’

 

_Here it goes again._

_When would they finally get tired of this?_

‘’If everything is about you, then we have nothing to say. YOU’RE the one that’s not trusting me.’’ Emma’s voice dropped cold.

‘’Give me some space. And maybe that’s exactly what we need now.’’

Emma looked at Killian expressionless, and that suddenly reminded him of her being the Dark One.

 

He shivered unconsciously.

 

Emma vanished with a puff of white smoke.

‘’As you wish, Swan.’’

The lost pirate muttered bitterly and pulled out his flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? A comment a day keeps the sadness away!


	5. Chapter 5

    Emma appeared on the docks, tears finally running down freely. She sat down on one of the benches.

It was a peaceful and serene afternoon. The weather was warm and breezy; the sun was starting to settle down.

Emma stared at the skyline, regretting what she had said earlier. After everything they had been through, maybe she did cross a bit of the line.

But so did Killian.

She started to toy with her wedding ring on her index finger. It reflected the sunlight and glow, reminding her of a bitter-sweet promise and adventure.

Or was it a burden?

Emma sighed, freed herself from the metal and put it in her pocket.

 

‘’Trouble in paradise?’’

Emma jumped upon hearing the familiar voice. But she soon relaxed.

‘’Yeah, sort of. Please don’t ask me why.’’

Regina frowned and sat beside Emma.

‘’Well……this time it seems pretty serious. Were you crying?’’

Regina inspected Emma’s eyes and her heart broke a little. Emma’s beautiful blue eyes were rimmed red.

Emma shook all of her negative thoughts behind and rolled her eyes.

‘’No, I was clearly only allergic to Hook—you changed!’’

Regina blinked. After the shower, she had changed into a black pencil skirt and a red blouse, because she had a strange feeling about red then…….

 

‘’You don’t expect me to wear those deadly—infective clothes after what had happened.’’

Regina sassed. Emma observed her carefully, and Regina raised her eyebrows.

‘’You look……different. In a good way, I mean.’’

 Regina smirked and she blushed.

‘’Someone’s paying attention.’’

She purred as Emma’s face turned to crimson. It struck them both at the same time: this mode that they had adapted to when they were around each other was intoxicating. They kindle this sexual tension in a safe range, always testing the waters and the unspoken.

That dropped some cold realization on them both.

‘’I’m not going to argue with you……shall we go check on the sleeping beauty?’’ Emma changed the subject rather sharply.

Regina’s eyes darkened.

‘’What’s wrong? You oppose to that?’’

‘’Too many questions, Emma.’’

With a dramatic wave of her hand, Regina poofed them to Emma’s old apartment.

 

The sight turned out to be shockingly domestic. David and Snow were reading in the living room with cups of tea, and Sabina was sitting on the bed, concentrating on a very familiar book……

Once Upon a Time?

‘’Hey guys! Regina!’’

Sabina seemed relieved and happy to see them. She grinned and jumped off the bed.

‘’Are you alright?’’

Emma asked, hands in her pocket.

She seemed more than fine: Sabina’s skin color went back to her normal tone; some bruises and scratches were not that prominent, and she had changed into another pair of skinny jeans and a casual denim shirt that belonged to Emma.

‘’I’m fine, thanks.’’

Noticing Regina’s silence, Sabina bit her lip with uncertainty.

‘’How about you, Regina? Are you OK?’’

She approached her tentatively.

‘’Actually, I would like to have a word with you.’’

Regina avoided her gaze, and Emma sensed something serious was about to be discussed.

‘’I’ll go talk to my parents. You already know that, right? I saw you reading the book.’’

‘’I talked to them and asked about all the stories, and they kindly lent me the book. Charming, right?’’

Emma laughed as Regina seemed to be more impatient.

Sabina walked towards the bed and sat on the edge gracefully. Regina chose to stand from a distance.

‘’Hey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t come to Storybrooke in the first place, none of this would have happened. I’m truly sorry.’’

Regina was caught off guard by the wholehearted apology, but she soon regained her composure.

‘’No, I want to ask you about the blood.’’

Sabina frowned quizzically.

‘’What about them?’’

‘’You mean you don’t know?’’

Sabina shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip. Regina’s gaze involuntarily fell on them.

 

She wondered what they would taste like.

 

Stop it, Regina. Stop acting like a horny teenager and fix this problem.

‘’If you mean that my blood will increase your blood flow and improve your body’s condition……yes, it will.’’

‘’But they are no……no side effects?’’

Regina started to observe the brunette. Her hair was light brown and seemed to shine under the sunlight creeping from the window.

‘’I’ve never tried that method on humans before…… So I guess it’s normal that you’re having side effects. What are them?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

Regina, unfortunately, wasn’t paying much attention to her. She was looking at Sabina’s legs. Strong, muscular and alabaster.

‘’Is my blood troubling you?’’

Sabina asked in a husky tone and Regina snapped back from her daydream.

As if she knew what was in her mind, Sabina smiled seductively and stood up.

They were suddenly closer.

‘’I’ve been reading about your stories……’’ Sabina purred.

Trapped, Regina looked back at her and gulped.

‘’And they are extremely intriguing…… How did you manage to wear those gowns and dresses? They seem uncomfortably _tight_.’’

Sabina emphasized the last word and cocked her head to the other side, smiling innocently with something entirely different in her eyes.

Regina tried to speak, but her throat was too dry.

‘’Hey! I gotta get back to the station. Duty calls. See you later!’’

Emma broke the tension and waved them goodbye, unaware of the fact that the proud mayor of Storybrooke was being seduced by a vampire.

‘’Anyways, I found the book fascinating. I had reread it several times.’’

‘’It was.’’

Regina replied awkwardly.

‘’I’m supposed to say thank you for saving my life. That experience was—“

Regina didn’t know what to say.

‘’Quite scary, right? Sorry again for taking desperate measures, I convinced Emma to do it. And I would also like to apologize for……you know, almost biting you and Emma.’’

Regina cursed inwardly that she brought this topic back. Her cheeks were suddenly in flames.

‘’Oh, but you didn’t do it.  That’s your instinct, I suppose.’’

Regina muttered.

Could this be any more awkward?

‘’I almost did. After I took your hand, I almost couldn’t resist.’’

‘’I certainly hope you would resist it from now on. And……welcome to Storybrooke.’’ Regina plastered a fake politician smile on her face and started to walk away.

Sabina frowned.

‘’Wait! Did I do something wrong?’’

Regina turned around. Sabina was looking at her with a lost puppy look.

Her resemblance with Emma struck Regina suddenly.

‘’No, of course not, Miss……?’’

‘’I don’t have a last name, none of us have.’’ Sabina’s voice was only louder than whisper.

‘’We’ll be in touch.’’ Regina went to Snow and David.

‘’You can handle her, right?’’

"Actually, Regina……"

"We think you could offer her your place to sleep. You do have an empty guest room, right?"

"WHAT?"

Regina realized she was almost yelling, and Snow seemed surprised.

"Regina, she offered to help us with the town line, and she practically saved you and Emma. What's the harm of giving her a room?"

Regina stared at the couple, aghast.

"Seriously? What about Henry? I don't want to risk my son's life and mine to give the vampire a chance to......to endanger both of us!"

"Well…… you're the mayor, what do you suggest we do?"

 Snow calmly sipped her tea, rocking baby Neal back and forth. Regina appeared to have lost her words.

"Don't even think about the jail cell in the police station."

"Fine, fine. Mine place it is."

Regina snapped.

 

_What trouble has she gotten herself into this time?_

 

Snow beamed triumphantly and Regina marched back to Sabina.

There was a strange look on Sabina's face.

 

Upon seeing Regina, she stood up in a swift motion.

“Sorry, I can’t help but overhear your conversation. I don’t know you’re married to Emma!”

Regina's jaw dropped.

“Where did that come from? Never mind, let’s just…get you to my house and settle you down.”

She poofed them to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was still writing about this fic, and I realized there will surely be more than 10 chapters, just so you know.  
> Because bringing the Queen into this story is just so much fun!  
> Thoughts? Comments are welcomed:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seduction of the vampire and Swanqueen-ish angst ahead! Watch out because I cried when writing the latter part of the chapter.

<At the front porch>

  
Regina smiled politely and opened the door.

“Do come in, Sabina.”

She stepped rather timidly. Regina followed.

She was amazed by the grandeur and the tidiness of the house; it certainly had the splendor of power and the right amount of feminity.

 

“Now, Henry IS my son and Miss Swan's biological son. I adopted him in the first place. But why do you think Emma and I are in a relationship?”

“You’re not?”

Sabina seemed genuinely surprised, and Regina was taken aback.

‘’Well…Emma was married to Captain Hook, but she and I shared our son, Henry. And I guess our story was not in the book?’’

‘’Oh……I’m sorry that things didn’t work out between you two—”

‘’Listen, Emma and I are not divorced, nor did we ever shared a romantic relationship in the past. What made you think like this?’’

‘’Well……I don’t mean to be rude, but you and she seem to have……chemistries, really. And Snow mentioned a bunch of things of you and Emma, so……’’

 

_Chemistries?_

_What the hell? Is it that obvious?_

 

Regina started to fight back.

‘’And what exactly were you apologizing at the first place?’’

She practically purred.

Sabina’s eyebrows almost shot out of her hairline.

Great, her Evil Queen-self was there when she needed it.

‘’I……I……’’

Sabina unconsciously licked her lips.

Were these fangs growing?

‘’Cat caught your tongue?’’

Regina smiled seductively, and Sabina swallowed thickly.

‘’I thought if you’re already married, I shouldn’t have approached you.’’

She murmured, face turning crimson. Regina was surprised she had actually come up with an answer.

‘’Approach me? How?’’

‘’Like this.’’

Sabina suddenly closed the gap between them, confidence returning fully.

Regina’s breath hitched.

 

The atmosphere changed.

 

Sabina could sense this gorgeous woman with a scar on her lip had a pulse that was quickening with a rapid speed, and her pupils were dilated.

Regina’s natural responses were captured by the all-knowing vampire.

Her lips parted slightly.

‘’One of my abilities is sensing a human’s heartbeat.’’

 She smiled, purposely showing her outstretched fangs.

 

Regina gasped.

 

‘’And do you know why yours is beating faster?’’

Sabina whispered, staring down at Regina’s full, plump lips.

‘’Hmm?’’

She tucked a strand of loose hair behind Regina’s ear and traced her fingertips along her jawline.

Regina couldn’t think straight and lost her ability to talk as well.

If only she could kiss this beautiful stranger in front of her……

Sabina’s fingers sent fires to her core, Regina’s whole body was responding to her touch.

Regina smelled like fresh apples and conditioner mixed with expensive perfume that drove her crazy.

Sabina was so close to her that she could smell her, and she smelled like……

Like Emma.

Regina stepped back abruptly and left Sabina blinking in confusion.

‘’Don’t do that, please.’’

Regina stared at the floor, unable to meet Sabina’s eyes.

As they both tried desperately to regain their composure, the door was pushed open swiftly.

‘’I’m ho—mom! What are you doing here?’’

A teenage boy with headphones looked suspiciously at his mother and the stranger.

He was in the middle of something, definitely.

‘’Henry, Sabina. Sabina, this is my son.’’

‘’Henry! Nice to meet you!’’ Sabina smiled widely. Henry let out a little yelp and took a step back.

‘’Your teeth! What are you?’’ Regina sighed. It looked like a whole lot of explanation were needed for the confusions.

 

***

 

<In the sheriff’s station>

 

Emma sat in front of her messy desk, covered with files, documents and stuff that she procrastinated well to avoid organizing.

She was in no mood of cleaning that shit up or to start digitalizing files that were documented during the Dark Curse.

They should be finished weeks ago.

As a result, they never fail to remind her that Hook had run away because of his dirty secret was being exposed by Emma.

She had to distract herself by working on the files, numbing and pathetic as it seemed, to try and get over another lost love, another disappointment, another fucking un-happy ending.

And REGINA happened to her.

Yes, she remembered perfectly how she forced her into drinking in the Aesop’s Table, while her own mother was totally drunk, playing darts with Viking-ish men.

Emma remembered every detail, about how Regina’s hair was done, wearing expensive perfume that she wore during the Dark Curse time, and that sexy skin-tight leopard printed dress.

That night, Regina wore the kind of makeup that showed she had every intention to go home with someone, and she was unbelievably beautiful as always.

Emma was wearing casual work clothes, due to the fact that she was tricked by her own mother and frenemy to the bar.

 

But she couldn’t remember how things turned out that way.

 

Emma couldn’t recall who started to flirt or getting a bit handsy.

The tension between them needed to be resolved, it was always between them, an existence that couldn’t and shouldn’t be ignored.

 

When Regina was threatening Emma, sassing or bickering with her, Emma always had the urge to punch her and tore Regina’s clothes apart.

Then she would kiss her just to shut her up, so fierce that their lips would bruise and bleed.

Perhaps the feeling wasn’t one-sided for very long.

Emma opened the bottom drawer with her keys and grabbed a bottle of rum that she stole from Killian.

Well…… not technically stealing, right? They were married for god sakes and he wouldn’t mind sharing a bit of alcohol with his WIFE.

 

_Using Hook as an excuse……how pathetic is that, Swan?_

_Maybe they do deserve each other._

 

Emma laughed dryly and started to numb herself with nothing but hollowness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this Regina/OC fic, but I still ship her and Emma so hard.
> 
> What do you think? Comments are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

<At the mayor’s mansion>

 

 

“So…can you turn into a bat or something?”

Regina sighed.

“Henry, I sat here and explained nonstop, and your first question is about that?”

Henry smiled bashfully at his mother.

“It’s all right. To your disappointment, most of those vampire folklores aren’t real. Our creators took the advantages and deserted the weaknesses—we can sleep, eat, not afraid of crosses or garlic, walk under the sun…etc. And the best thing of all…”

Sabina paused dramatically.

 

“We have supernatural strength!”

 

“Really? Can you show me?”

Sabina smirked and stood up. With a blink of an eye, she vanished.

Henry gasped.

“Behind you.”

Regina jumped. Sabina now stood proudly behind the couch.

“I can also lift heavy things, and my senses are all highlighted compared to human beings.”

“I can also read your minds.”

Sabina added seriously. Regina’s heart skipped a beat.

If she could really do that, then her own dirty fantasies must have had been discovered!

“Try me. “

Henry playfully asked, and Sabina concentrated.

“You’re…thinking about video games?”

“Wrong! I was thinking about pizza!”

Sabina laughed and sank back to her seat.

“Smart kid. Though I can’t read minds, some of us can, actually.”

Regina relaxed.

Suddenly, Henry's stomach growled.

“Well… I do sense a very hungry human being now."

He made a face and Sabina grinned.

“Mom, can we order pizza?”

“Please? R'gina?”

Regina eyed them with suspicion.

“It seems like I have two children to take care of… Fine, pizza it is.”

“Yes!”

Henry and Sabina high-fived.

Regina was overwhelmed by the fact, this stranger and her son were getting along very well.

 

After Sabina had a bite of the pizza, she let out a loud moan that made Regina choke.

“Jesus Christ, you have no idea how delicious human food taste like, especially if you were on the run, having only candies.”

“Candies? You eat sweets?”

Henry chimed in curiously.

“Oh, that’s what we called them. It’s dehydrated, concentrated blood, designed for emergencies. It shaped like a pill, but with our strange vampire humor, we call it candy.”

Henry grinned and nodded.

 

“What will happen if you ran out of them while staying here in Storybrooke?”

Regina asked quietly after a peaceful silence.

Sabina seemed to be taken aback by this question, and she started to frown at her own pizza.

“I would have to drink from the source then!”

She cheerfully announced.

Before Regina was about to ask what the hell did she mean by that, Henry’s phone started to ring.

He glanced at the screen and rushed away to answer it, blushing.

 

It must be Violet, Regina thought absent-mindedly.

 

“There will be people begging me to me to bite them if that time comes…”

Sabina winked evilly at Regina and she rolled her eyes, pretending that she was not picturing herself to be bitten, slow and passionately on the neck…

“Don’t worry, Regina. I’ll ask the local hospital to  “lend”  me some blood. I can be very persuasive…and I promise I won’t lose control and bite some random people. You can trust me.”

Sabina looked sincerely into Regina’s warm chocolate eyes as she looked into the clear emerald eyes.

 

Time froze.

 

Footsteps approached, and their intense gaze was interrupted.

"Sorry, I was just talking to--something going on here?”

Sabina shrugged airily as Regina shifted uneasily in her seat.

“Were you talking to your special someone?”

Sabina wiggled her eyebrows playfully, and Henry blushed again.

Not when you and my mom are making eyes at each other!”

“We are not!”

They protested together too quickly, and Henry smirked.

“Right. I’m gonna go upstairs and leave you guys to continue…whatever you’re doing.”

He dashed upstairs ignoring the protests coming from Regina. Sabina chuckled and she stared at her.

“He’s a smart kid. I like him. How old is he?”

“He’s 14, this year he just went to high school.”

“Cool. Do you still want those pizzas?” Sabina asked bashfully.

“No, why?”

“Umm, I’m still kinda hungry…”

Sabina smiled at her, and Regina discovered that she had those cute dimples like Emma.

“Sure, you go ahead.”

The images of Emma and Sabina was too much for Regina. She stood up abruptly and went to the liquor cabinet.

 

Regina poured herself a generous amount of Cider and took a long swig.

Hot, burning sensations soothed her nerves.

She leaned on the counter and observed Sabina quietly in a distance.

Sabina always bared a resemblance of Emma to her, and she couldn’t get that strange feeling off her chest.

Was it because she was tall and physically strong? Or was it her pale, perfect skin and blood-red lips?

Was she attracted to Sabina, or Emma, all along?

This is all fucked up. Regina was not unfamiliar with her town--one trouble solved, another problem swooped in.

 

But this time, it seemed to make her face her very own desires and inner struggles.

When she was facing her evil half, it was a pretty simple matter yet depressing. Regina could still recall the frustrations and fears--afraid of herself.

Not anymore. She had accepted who she was.

She had to admit her own feelings and take actions.

 

Did she deserve a happy ending with someone else?

 

Regina doubted, staring into the void with a frown.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

A soft voice ripped through the silence. Regina jumped a little.

“I thought you couldn’t read minds.”

Sabina smiled.

"You could use a friend. May I wash my hands here?” Regina nodded, a bit surprised.

“Thank you…but I’m fine.”

She watched Sabina rinsing her hand absent-mindedly, alcohol running in her system.

“No offense…Even though vampires seldom imbibe, I do know when you started drinking by yourself—you’re feeling down.”

“Are you suggesting to join in? I don’t know that vampires drink Ciders.”  Sabina shrugged.

“Better late than never. I bet that I couldn’t get drunk.”

Regina raised her eyebrows but still poured Sabina a glass nonetheless.

She took the Cider, and their fingers brushed.

She looked into Regina’s eyes knowingly and took a rather large gulp of the drink.

Sabina’s eyes widened comically and beamed.

“This is what I called living!”

Regina giggled a little (wait…she did NOT giggle).

“Are you underage?” Sabina pouted.

“Do you think I’m that young? I’m almost 40 mentally!”

“Mentally? So your appearance doesn’t age?”

“It will if I didn’t control my blood consumption. Drinking too frequent is not good for a vampire; it will speed up our inner system and we’ll age…but probably slower than human. Jealous?”

Sabina smirked, and Regina scoffed.

“I have magic to remain my youthfulness.”

Sabina chuckled and finished the glass in a swift motion

“Is it normal that I feel fantastic right now?”

“That’s the point of drinking. Do you want another one?”

“OK.”

Sabina bit her lip as Regina poured her another glass.

“What happened to your companions?”

Regina regretted as soon as these words left her mouth. _It must be the alcohol_.

Sabina didn’t seem to mind.

“Some of the weaker, younger ones died because of infection. Others died in fighting the zombies. Joan, Eric and I survived for a long time. Until one day…"

 

Sabina’s voice shuddered.

 

“That day, we were surrounded and got trapped in an abandoned basement, like the ones in the movies. I almost died, but Joan gave her blood to cure me. She…she died in the end due to blood loss.”

Sabina wiped her tears away and took a shaky breath.

Regina touched her arm to comfort her.

“I'm so sorry. Was Joan…your lover?” Sabina nodded.

Regina rubbed light circles on Sabina’s shoulder.

“Then Eric gave up running and told me to go without him, we were very tired, but something told me to go down that road…and I woke up in your hospital.”

 Sabina smiled in tears. Her vulnerability struck Regina in the most unexpected way.

Her hand retrieved, leaving a burning spot on Sabina.

“Thank you…I could hardly recall the last time to have someone willing to listen.”

Regina only smiled warmly with affection.

 

They were in silence while Regina gave her one of her own pajamas and wordlessly led her to the guestroom.

Upon seeing Sabina stifling a yawn, Regina chuckled.

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning. Everything you need is in this room.”

“Thanks, R’gina.”

Sabina was obviously trying to stay awake, and Regina decided she likes the way Sabina say her name like that.

“Rest well, dear.”

She turned to walk away.

“Wait! A goodnight kiss?”

Sabina’s sleepy voice slurred together, and for some reason, Regina hesitated. She did the unthinkable and followed her heart.

Regina walked up to her and cupped Sabina’s cheeks tenderly, and brushed her lips on her cheekbone.

It was a chaste kiss, but the touch seemed to magnify on both them.

“Good-night, Sabi.”

Regina pulled back, eyes dark and unreadable. Sabina was breathless and awake all of a sudden, jaws slightly ajar.

Fangs stretched.

Both women seemed to be amazed by how a small peck on the cheek could be so intimate and passionate.

“You too.”

Flushed, both women returned to their rooms, thinking too hard to be falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I know, but college is a handful. I had to rewatch the whole season 6 this weekend or I'll be guilty to go on writing this.  
> And I was also translating my friend's work; Chinese is a bitch.
> 
> What do you think? Comments are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

<The next morning>

Regina jerked awake upon hearing the alarm clock.

It’s 7 already.

She hurried for a quick shower, washing away the sleep and the weariness.  
She couldn’t remember her dreams; but she recalled skin and lips, tongue intertwining and sweaty, naked bodies.  
Which was not a good sign to start a new day, especially when she had a vampire to take care of. Not to mention she was not-so-secretly lusting after the beautiful creature.  
Suddenly she had a perfect solution.  
How about leaving the vampire to Emma, her not-so-friend-ish friend?  
Then Regina could see if Sabina tend to have those effects on women…that was selfish of her, but it was no harm doing it, right?

But if it turned out to be that way, would she be relieved?

Regina chose a pair of pantsuit with white blouse; she felt like needing some extra power today.  
She observed herself in the mirror.  
Mayor Mills was as perfect as always, with immaculate hair and makeup.  
Regina on the inside, was feeling scared and vulnerable.  
Yes, her life had reached a tranquil state—she made peace with herself, transformed from a villain to a hero in some degree, and she had a family that loved her despite her flawed and horrible past.  
Maleficent, one of her formal lovers said that enacting the Dark Curse would leave a hole in her heart, a void that could never be filled.  
Henry had changed that; Regina loved Henry unconditionally.  
What if it wasn’t enough? Her true love died, so what now?  
Regina had a sudden urge to punch the glass and destroy the weak creature inside.  
Instead, she walked downstairs with perfect poise to make herself and Henry some breakfast; Sabina could wait.

***

<At Emma’s house>

Emma Swan woke up with a pounding headache and a pirate next to her, in bed.  
‘’What the hell—?"   
Once she discovered she wasn’t naked and still dressed, she immediately calmed down and forced herself to take a hot shower.  
She took some painkillers after changing into something decent, and her thoughts went inevitably to Regina.  
After 6 years, Emma had finally talked about the ‘’thing’’ they had between her and Regina.  
It’s a relief, actually. Learning that the feeling was mutual had somehow settled her heart down.  
And Killian came to her mind.  
Their love wasn’t an option for Emma; Hook did SO MUCH and changed for her, and she felt……

Like loving him was her obligation.

But she really loved him, as a friend. A friend you would die for, save or rescue no matter the cost.  
Like Regina’s part in her life now, Emma smiled almost bitterly. Regina had obviously fallen hard for the vampire at first sight, because Emma knew her too well and understood that she was desperate for that kind of love and passion.  
Emma could see it, but how would Regina react?  
Sabina, the new creature in Storybrooke, seemed perfectly nice and friendly. (Despite the fact that she drank blood.)  
If she and Regina were together, Emma would feel nothing but happiness for them.  
Would she?

<Back at the mayor’s mansion>

Henry was off to school, and he asked if Sabina stayed the night.  
‘’Yes, because as a mayor, I have to accommodate refuge for those in need.”  
Henry rolled his eyes and smirked with a yeah-right expression, running away before Regina could ask him anything. The silence was suddenly too loud when he was gone.  
She went upstairs to the guestroom and listened to the door for a while.  
Regina pushed open the door slowly and found that Sabina was still sleeping.  
She curled up, brows furrowed a little, and her light-brown hair shined under the morning light.  
Sabina looked peaceful in her slumber, and Regina hated to break this beautiful image.  
She called her name softly and shook her arm.  
Sabina stirred and stretched with a moan.  
Regina blushed, because her eyes weren’t constraint to roam freely on the delicious skin and flesh Sabina displayed in one of her pajamas, which was too small for Sabina, of course.  
She blinked several times and looked at Regina with sleepy eyes.  
‘’Hey. G’morning.’’  
She smiled and her voice still hoarse from sleep.  
Regina was once again caught off-guard, because putting all of the mixed-up feelings aside, her heart still flutters at the sight of Sabina.  
‘’Morning. How was your sleep?’’   
‘’Great! Your bed is very comfortable. I haven’t slept in a real bed for months.’’   
She got out of bed fluidly like a predator, and she paused.  
‘’What are we going to do today?’’   
Sabina asked Regina enthusiastically. But Regina was unfortunately distracted by her pajamas.  
She had randomly picked one of her black silk pajamas for Sabina, but seeing a woman wearing her own clothes?  
A part of Regina was thrilled by the sight and the feeling of possessiveness.  
She snapped out of her own reveries and answered quickly.  
‘’Actually, after you finished breakfast, I’ll drop you off at the sheriff’s department. Emma will take care of you.’’  
‘’And you’re not?’’   
Sabina pouted with feigned disappointment. Regina rolled her eyes but failed to repress a smile.  
‘’Unfortunately, a mayor has lots of important tasks to deal with; unlike Miss Swan, who’s probably patrolling or procrastinating to finish the paper works I’ve sent eons ago.’’  
‘’But I can be your secretary! If you want.’’   
Sabina wriggled her eyebrow seductively, and Regina couldn’t stop herself but picture bending Sabina over on her office’s desk and taking her right there from behind—  
‘’Do come downstairs quickly. I don’t have all day.’’   
Regina turned around and left abruptly, leaving a smirking and knowing vampire behind.

They shared light talks during breakfast, and thankfully Sabina had turned down her flirt-mood into a simple, bright and perfect guest that Regina was surprised.  
She complimented coffee and almost everything else, asking about Storybrooke. Regina answered them patiently (what another surprise) and observed Sabina’s every small reaction.  
She always feared Sabina would think her as a dark person due to her history, made of heartless murders and sour betrayals. But Sabina seemed very understanding and she was a talkative companion; full of energy, laughter, and she was also very……  
Ernest.  
Talking with her was carefree and Regina cherished that (as long as she didn’t start to flirt with her).  
She also learned that Sabina was in a school for vampire’s education until she turned 18, and she joined the combat forces, which helped the scientists to study any physical transformations on them.

But Regina had a feeling, that this woman in front of her, had more stories to tell than her beautiful facade. Her sadness could be discovered by people like Regina, even if Sabina was hiding them well under her laid-back attitude and brilliant smiles.  
They learned a lot about each other, and they were still talking when Regina stopped her Mercedes by the sheriff’s station.  
They walked into the office, and found Emma in a slightly compromising position.  
She was tip-toeing on an old wobbly chair, concentrating on reaching something.

‘’Emma, what the hell are you doing?’’

Startled, Emma jumped and lost her balance, falling from the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE ALMOST FINISHED WRITING THIS FIC!!! (heavy gay breathing)


	9. Chapter 9

Regina felt a ‘’swish’’ beside her.

The next thing she knew, Sabina was carrying Emma by her waist in perfect timing.  
‘’Oh, you’re heavier than I thought.’’   
Sabina smiled down at the slightly breathless woman, and Regina was stunned upon the display of her inhuman strength.  
Emma took a while to remember what she was doing, and she quickly stood upright, face burning with embarrassment.  
‘’You alright? What are you trying to get?’’  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to reach the box on the top shelf. David somehow put it up there and I couldn’t reach it.’’  
‘’So……your dad helps you with your work?’’  
With a leap, Sabina now stood on the chair casually with perfect balance, reaching for the box.  
Regina and Emma gasped.  
‘’Got it!’’  
She jumped down and offered Emma the box.  
‘’Oh! Thanks. Yeah, my dad is also the sheriff of the town.’’  
Emma and Regina seemed to be hypnotized. Emma snapped back to reality first, and Regina……  
Well, to be honest, she was quite distracted this whole morning, fantasizing Sabina.  
‘’So……no deputy?’’   
Sabina asked airily.  
‘’Emma, I’ll leave you with Sabina then. See you at lunch.’’  
Regina cut in abruptly and walked away stiffly.  
They blinked in confusion, but the echoes of Regina’s heels were soon gone.  
‘’She seems a bit off this morning……was she alright?’’   
Emma asked. Sabina smirked and shrugged.  
“No. Nothing happened. Yet.’’  
‘’You’re lying! C’mon! Did you guys kiss or something?’’  
“It didn’t even count as a goodnight kiss! And I was not sober enough!’’  
Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head with disbelief.  
“You need to tell me what had happened from last night.’’

They found out they were much alike; Emma was blunt and Sabina was down-to-earth.  
They laughed at the same idiotic things and the similarities between them were abundant.  
But they were also very different at times.  
“I actually don’t like cocoa.’’ Sabina confessed and Emma’s jaw dropped.  
“Who DOESN’T like cocoa?’’  
“It’s too sweet! I like black coffee better.’’   
Emma smirked.  
“And sometimes adding milk and sugar is your guilty pleasure?’’   
“How do you know?’’  
“Because that’s how Regina likes her coffee……”  
Emma wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“C’ mon, is it that obvious? I mean you don’t even know if she’s into girls or not, maybe she’s just being friendly.’’  
“Oh god Sabina, Regina doesn’t DO friendly; she either chokes you or sasses you to death. And about her sexuality……”  
“Ok, I know you guys have a complicated history, but the things between you two…… Have you ever talked about it?’’  
“What! Regina told you?’’  
“Told me what?”  
Emma looked aghast and swallowed, realized that she needed to come clean.  
“Regina and I……we always have some chemistries, but things and troubles and stuff just happened constantly, and we didn’t talk about it because time was always bad.’’  
“Why? You saved her and portaled back to the Enchanted Forest and then she absorbed a deadly-curse just to get you back! And I won’t have to remind you other countless times you saved her or vice versa!’’  
Sabina sounded so surprised and sorry that Emma averted her gaze.  
“I know…… And after one night after things had settled and my boyfriend practically ran away, Regina was brooding over some ex-lovers…… Alcohols and boom, we almost kissed.”   
Sabina gasped and Emma forced a smile.  
“But we’ve talked about it, and now we’re just friends. So, don’t hesitate or whatever, if you could make her happy just go for it!”   
Emma’s eyes reddened with emotions. Sabina sighed, and she went over to envelop Emma into a hug.  
She smelled like her own shampoo mixed with a crisp scent, Emma inhaled and relaxed.

Sabina was comforting. Too comforting, in fact. Her existence was a mystery to them all.

She rubbed her back in small circles.  
“Thanks, Em’s. Are you sure you don’t want me to back off and leave you two alone?” Emma laughed as Sabina let go and sat back.  
“Nope. What’s done was done. I’m married!”   
“Then where’s your ring?”   
Emma froze. Her first reaction was to get out of this place and run.  
But Sabina made her feel…different. Like Emma’s was bolder and braver all of a sudden, ready to let herself be vulnerable in front of a stranger.  
“Well......Killian and I are having a break right now. But we’ll be ok soon, I hope.”  
“So you two fight, like, a lot? I don’t mean to pry.”  
“Nah, it’s ok. I’m glad that I can tell someone about it. He and I had a complicated history, despite all the difficulties and problems; we still got married about a year ago. Anyways, because of our past, we become......”  
“Distant? Have nothing to talk about?”   
“Yeah, like that. How do you know?”  
Emma quirked her eyebrows.  
“Umm, that had happened to me when I was dating men. After I fully embraced my sexuality......”  
Sabina smirked.   
“Let’s just say that my girlfriend and I had a lot of ‘passion’.”   
She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and Emma giggled.

They chatted about lots of things; finally, Sabina asked about the piles of files and documents lying in the office.  
“Oh, these files aren’t digitalized yet, because they were put up during the Dark Curse.”  
“Right. Can I help you with them?’’   
Emma blinked with surprise.  
“Hey! I’m met just a combat-machine, I’m pretty useful at many levels!”   
“Sure, I’ll show you how to.”   
She quickly demonstrated how the documents were put in the computer and how to put the files in order.  
To Emma’s astonishment, Sabina had picked up immediately and started to type and work in light-speed.  
She worked five times faster than Emma probably.  
“Jesus, have you done this before?”  
“That’s what she said.”  
Emma burst into laughter.  
“I learned how to type and read, if that’s what you mean.”  
Sabina answered playfully as Emma shook her head with disbelief.  
“Gosh, I could really use a deputy like you.”  
“I’ve saved the sheriff’s life twice now. Am I qualified?”  
“Fine, I’ll give you a badge, Deputy Sabina.”  
“That sounds sexy. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading fanfic that I wrote when little had me cringing to death.
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Regina's sexy times ahead.

  
<In Regina’s office>

She was distracted.  
Regina sat back and groaned irritably.  
Her morning was unproductive, since her thoughts constantly drifted to Sabina and she couldn’t focus at all.  
The last time she was close to anything like this, was after the night she spent with Robin.   
Yes, their sex was good enough to distract her; but she was also thinking about the Marian-Robin problem at that time.  
This morning, Regina was distracted for a whole different kind of reason.

God, she is horny as hell.

Regina kept on thinking about reaching her hand down to relieve some of her tension, but she wouldn’t permit it.  
It’s immoral and highly unprofessional.  
She had never been turned on so much by a woman before. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she was still questioning her sexuality, and was afraid of facing who she was.

Another forty minutes had passed, and Regina finally gave in.  
With a wave of her hand, she locked and soundproofed the room magically, kicked her heels off and got herself comfortable.  
Regina cupped her own mound and, god— she could already feel her wetness.  
She quickly undid her belt and pants, slipped her hand inside.  
Regina gasped, feeling the cold fingers against her hot, slick center.  
She gathered the wetness and circled her clit leisurely, already swollen and begging for attention.  
Then she entered herself with one finger.  
Regina was wetter than usual; she eagerly added another finger and rubbed her clit with the other hand.  
Moaning involuntarily, her hips rose and bucked up, body flushed with arousal.  
The image of Emma and Sabina filled her mind. This time, Sabina nuzzled Emma’s neck and asked if she could bite her. Emma replied with a sultry “yes” and the scene was too erotic that Regina almost came.  
But then she recalled when Sabina touched her, seduced her and saying those words that made her knees go week.  
She imagined Sabina naked, looked at her with doey-eyes and blood red lips, asking:   
“Mistress, can I bite you?’’  
Regina came undone hard and fast, juices covering her thighs and hands.  
She sat there blankly for a while, not caring her present debauched state or bother to clean herself up.

Emotions bubbled up, and she started to cry silently.

She needed to talk to someone; this was too much for her and Regina felt like she was losing her mind.  
The first person she could think of was Snow White, and she frowned.  
Nope, she didn’t need advice from a woman who was the mother of the one she was fantasizing about.  
Zelena?  
Then she paused again. She would comfort her and offer the warmest sympathies, but what she needed were some useful constructive advice.  
How about……herself?  
The Evil Queen was currently living in the Wish Realm with Robin of Locksley; they were happily married last Regina had checked.  
But that was months ago……  
Regina decided to talk to her better half tonight.

***

The news of the unexpected stranger, who was also a vampire, hit the town like a storm. Phone calls from worried and anxious residents swarmed into the sheriff’s office; Emma basically spent the whole morning answering them, while Sabina processed the paper works almost too efficiently.  
Emma had to remind Sabina that they could have lunch breaks. She went cheerfully with Emma when she promised she’d take her where that was selling the best grilled-cheese-sandwich ever.

Emma could see why people in Granny’s couldn’t stop staring at Sabina. She was just so different. The way she talked was so light, but you’d always catch an echo of melancholy somewhere. The way she carried herself was too elegant to be true, like she was being very careful not to destroy things around her. The fluidity of her movement was strangely entrancing, like she was trying hard not to stay still, because she was too still in her nature compared to human beings.

“Hey, luv.”  
They had reached a comfortable silence when suddenly, a handsome but grim-looking man put his hand on Emma’s shoulder.  
She jumped slightly as Sabina took a sip of her iced tea, watching them with curiosity.  
“Killian……what are you doing here?”  
Anyone with functioning-ears could hear the happiness Emma faked when she faced her husband; but he didn’t seem to notice.  
“Just thought I’d come and see you. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”  
But he was doing something entirely different; he was staring at Sabina with fury and blame.  
“Ah, Sabi, this is my husband, Killian, and Killian— “  
“I know who she is. She’s the blood-sucker who almost killed you.”  
Saying those words too loudly, the diner suddenly went quiet.  
Emma stared at him with disbelief; Sabina wad eerily calm and collected.   
“Killian, let’s not do this here, ok? People were staring.”  
“Here you are. Running away from me every time when I try to be nice and communicate with you. Can you just talk to me?”  
He was getting louder and louder, and Sabina did something that Emma never had seen before.   
“Killian Jones. Listen to me.”  
He stared angrily at Sabina at first, but then his brow started to relax when Sabina did what human being could never have done.  
Her eyes were turning greener and greener like emerald as she talked about something…something about the beach and the seaside and the breeze……  
“Now Killian, you’d go home and sleep it off. And when you wake up, be sure to treat Emma, the love of your life nicely, ok?”  
He nodded and walked out of the diner, hypnotized. The moment when he stepped out of the store, Emma blinked and tried to shake the fogginess away.  
“What have you done to him?”  
“Oh, I think your conversation would get to an ugly place if I don’t do something, so I hypnotized him.”  
She shrugged and finished her tea. Emma only looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.  
“What else can’t you do?”

They went on patrol after that, since Emma was in no mood of sitting in that stuffy office which reminded her of her drunken adventure with stolen-rum.

“I could see the problem between you two.”  
The silence wore off as Sabina cut the quiet with a low solemn voice.   
Emma sighed.  
“Yeah, I know. Married couples don’t just start a fight in the diner.”  
“You were closed off. The more you do it, the more he shifts blame on you. And when you were together, he didn’t try to always reach to you. He thinks that you ought to love him as much as he loves you, he made you feel like you are obliged to love him.”  
Emma pulled over wordlessly and turned around, looking into Sabina’s eyes sharply.  
“Are you saying that my love for him is not real? You’ve only been here for about twenty-four hours; I don’t think you can make that judgment yet.”  
“Do you?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you love Killian?”  
Emma without a second thought, was going to say yes, but then she caught a glimpse of her own ring-less hand, knuckles white on the steering wheel.  
Sabina reached out for her hand and squeezed reassuringly.  
“I won’t give you an empty promise that everything would be all right between you two; but I will say this: you are not alone. You are not running away to hide, but you are seeking yourself, healing yourself. It’s who you are as a woman. It’s who you are as Emma Swan. Don’t ever think that you are not worthy of what you’ve fought for.”

At that moment, Emma swore she saw a hundred years of pain, shadow, light, and wisdom inside the vampire’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!!! I've finished writing this fic! It'll be containing 16 chapters and an epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mayor/Queen actions ahead! Don't like it, don't read it!

 

<At the mayor’s mansion>

 

Regina came home early, and she didn’t fail to notice that her secretary gave her a funny look when she hurried out of the door. Well, even an assistant could notice the principled mayor being seemingly preoccupied all day, she must be very distracted.

 

She would always have a funny feeling when she talked to her doppelgänger; but there was literally no other person that shared the same experience as she does (For instance, splitting herself in from the darkness).

Regina felt she was exposed and vulnerable when she talked to the Queen, because she was the person that knew her the most. She wasn’t comfortable in that state.

 

But who was?

 

“So, tell me why you summoned me, your majesty.”

 It was an irony to hear those words seeping from the red lips that were identical to hers. The corner of Regina’s mouth quirked a little upon seeing the Queen in all her glory, with her hair done in the most extravagant style, with the blue-black dress that hugged all her curves and impeccable makeup.

Gosh, Regina could almost feel the fabric brushing her own skin and the tightness of the dress—

“Tell me you didn’t just dress up for me.”

The Queen snickered, but Regina saw something flashed by her face.

“Just because we haven’t talked to each other in two and a half months, you’ve already forgotten we are always perfect?”

Tasting the sass seeping from the mirror in front of her, Regina smiled a little with reassurance. Well, she’d have to admit, familiarity was comforting.

“Something is bothering you, dear.”

Her eyes snapped back to the same set of chocolate browns. The Queen was inspecting her with concern.

Regina sighed and summoned a glass of cider.

“Let me tell you everything.”

 

The event turned rather suddenly as Regina proposed that the Queen should come to her room through the enchanted glass and have a drink with her; though the Queen insisted that she should be the one to go over her castle, Regina was just not in the mood; she didn’t know why, but the Queen seemed to understand her better.

Like spoiling a child, the queen came over with a sigh and sat beside her rather haphazardly on her bedroom’s bed.

 

“So what do you think?”

Regina was surprised that she was still very much sober after filling in the recent events for the Queen with glass after glass of cider.

“When was the last time you got laid?”

Regina’s nearly choked on her drink and splash the beverage on her silken pillow.

“What?”

“Why aren’t you having sex with the sexy vampire already? You’re a grown woman, you make your own decisions.”

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but the Queen stopped her by laying a finger on her lips.

 

Even now, inappropriate thoughts seemed to come out of the blue; why were the Queen’s fingers feel so warm and good on her?

 

Regina shook herself from all that nonsense and came back to reality, only feeling the warmth radiating from the curvy body beside her.

“You want me to tell you the reason that you won’t even admit?”

The Queen soften a little as if to prepare Regina for the sharp words next. She took the cider from her hand and took a sip herself.

Regina was unable to tear her eyes away from the enchanting scene: The Queen tasting the alcohol like…like she was making love to the glass.

Regina lowered her gaze down to her cleavage.

 

_Now that is inappropriate, what the hell?_

 

“My face is up here, dear.”

Regina could hear the smugness dripping from the Queen’s tone as she snapped back to look at her. She could feel her face burning up, not entirely because of the cider.

“You are blushing.”

The Queen, unaware of her effect on her or she didn’t, caressed Regina’s cheek with curiosity.

Regina shuddered and forced herself to regain composure. She took her hand and squeeze it a little, ensuring the Queen that she was all right.

“So, tell me, why am I not fucking the vampire yet?”

Regina didn’t expect that her own voice would be so sultry and throaty; the Queen looked at her with a surprising glint in her eyes. She smirked.

 

“Because you still pathetically think you’ve got a chance to be with Em-ma.”

 

Regina froze.

No, that small, demonic voice in her head couldn’t be true. She couldn’t be so stupid and naïve.

 

“Hey, it will be all right, ok?”

Seeing the naked shock and the sadness that Regina displayed, the Queen decided to envelop Regina into a hug. Regina reciprocated mechanically.

Yes, she was having that ridiculous notion all along.

Sensing that Regina was all rigid and quiet, the Queen let go of her and tried to say something.

But Regina did something that shocked them both. She kissed the Queen passionately and straddled her.

The Queen let out a muffled cry, but she was immobilized, trying to make sense of what was happening.

 

The doorbell rang and they fell back to reality.

Realizing what she had done, Regina jumped and covered her mouth with shock.

 

_The doorbell. Why is it still ringing?_

 

Looking at the Queen that was breathing irregularly on the bed with smeared lipstick, Regina tried to say something. Anything.

“Dear, we should continue this…whatever this is later, but clearly you have the special guest that was waiting for you.”

The Queen had come to her senses first. Regina distantly remembered that Emma was supposed to be dropping Sabina off at her house, so she rushed downstairs with fog in her head, absent-mindedly fixing her hair and smeared lipstick.

The Queen watched her disappear, smiling a little bitterly to herself. _Things are not going smoothly for both of us._

 

_Bitter-sweet, Regina. Remember. Everything must be bitter-sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm seriously considering writing a sequel about Queen/Emma after this story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/OC angst and kissing ahead!

  
<At the front porch>

Sabina waved goodbye at Emma with a small smile and Emma smiled wistfully back.  
She watched her walking away from the house, studying her silhouette. She was very much like her; too heavy the burdens had become, that she was now lost in the peace and quiet, lost in the journey of finding who she was.  
She couldn’t open up for people to love her; her façade showed an entirely different story. Emma Swan was good at showing people what they like.  
But Sabina had been there before; she knew her too well.  
She knew the weight when concerned looks fell upon her, feeling like the walls were closing in and she was suffocating, not able to take the pity and sympathy and love.

Sabina soaked in her reminiscence and while ringing the doorbell absent-mindedly.  
She remembered all the terrible things that took place in the Vampirism Laboratory. The history, she couldn’t and shouldn’t let go. They made her who she was.

The door opened.

Regina was in an aroused state, and she was trying hard to look as normal as she could be.  
Nothing escaped from the vampire; this overheated body in front of her was begging for her attention.  
“Sabina, do come in.”  
Her voice was rich and deep, and Sabina heard a slight tremble and smelled the cider running in her veins.  
She said nothing but smiled politely, went through the door and tried to catch anything that might have put the mayor in such a state.  
She caught a different scent; Regina’s scent, but mixed with something else.  
She decided not to say anything though. Regina looked weary and shaken, and Sabina didn’t want to push her over.  
“How was your day?”  
“Oh, the usual. Old paper works concerning Storybrooke. And you?”  
“Oh, I am Deputy Sabina now.”  
“Promoted so soon? What did you do to soften up the stone-cold-sheriff?”  
Regina didn’t want to sound sarcastic and…flirty, but the words just popped out.  
“My personal charm, of course.”  
Sabina grinned at Regina, trying to lighten up the mood.  
However, something raw took over Regina and Sabina could literally taste the raw emotions. She took a step closer and eyed Sabina from head to toe with a predatory look; she froze.  
“Well, you didn’t look like a Charming, dear.”  
She purred.  
Sabina swallowed thickly and put her hand on Regina’s shoulder.  
“Are you all right?”  
Regina stiffened and seemed to come to her own senses. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I’m fine. Why?”  
Her voice was not fine at all. Sabina relaxed a bit and squeezed Regina’s shoulders.  
“You’ve been drinking.”  
Sabina whispers and took her hands.  
Regina faltered for a moment and recovered.  
“Have you eaten dinner? I could throw things together and make something for you.”  
“No thanks, food is not what I need for now. And you?”  
Regina paused and her head short-circled.

_I’m craving for something I can’t have._

“Oh, I’m not hungry.”  
They looked at each other. One knowing but gentle, one was desperately trying to hide the lost look.  
“Regina, you are not fine.”  
“You are a total stranger, my state of mind is none of your concern.”  
“How about me?”  
Regina stared at her, puzzled.  
“Do you want to hear about my story?”

They moved to the couch as Sabina started to tell Regina about herself. Two glasses of apple cider somehow appeared, and Sabina lost count of how many times her lips touched the cold glass.  
Her stories were not the kind that Regina had expected. She’d think that Sabina had only suffered physical pain, and didn’t know about the betrayal and false hopes and failed expectations.  
But she was blown away. Overwhelmed by what Sabina had been through and the way she looked—so bright and carefree—and the destiny that was chosen for her.  
“Are you saying that the Lab could destroy you at any moment?”  
“They created me, and they think they have the right to destroy me. What they’ve planted inside of me and the countless cold-blooded experiments were nothing; the thing that mattered most…is that I deserved the right of free-will. Whether the zombies would break out, I thought about leaving that place every day.”  
“Were you depressed in there?”  
“No, our lives were comfortable; food, shelter and all. The condition of us earning our rights to live as a being was inhumane. It was rich to hear it coming from a vampire, I know.”  
Regina chuckled a little; Sabina sighed.  
“If we were pure vampire, pure animal, fine, do whatever you want. But they gave us education; they treated us like human. We deserve to be free. We need to be free.”  
“So are you happy about the contamination?”  
“The selfish part of me was thrilled.”  
Sabina stared at Regina sharply, and she shuddered upon seeing this side of Sabina.  
“It was better than the life of no freedom. But of course, if I could stop the outburst, I would. I couldn’t build my own happiness on others’ misery. I choose to believe that is wrong.”  
“But I have a deep suspicion…that some of us were sick of waiting for change and doing nothing. The lab was contaminated; it may be the doings of our kind, or the sabotage from the enemy. The company that founded the whole cooperation had a lot of skeletons in their closet; so it’s only fair to assume they have made a lot of enemies.”  
“So you could be “called back” anytime?”  
“I think so. The cooperation needed what’s inside me to eliminate the zombies for good. I don’t know how many of us were left; maybe I will be the last hope of saving humanity.”  
“And will you?”  
Sabina paused and avoided Regina’s piercing look.

_It’s a matter of responsibility; but also her own happiness and freedom, isn’t it?_

“To be honest, I don’t know yet.”  
Regina was surprised that for only a short amount of time they’d known each other, Sabina had chosen to offer her naked honesty.  
“Well, you will find out how warm Storybrooke is, especially the people. Trust me, they forgave me even for what I’ve done…all the things that I’ve done….”  
“Did you forgave yourself?”  
Regina went rigid for a moment.  
“I don’t think I did.”  
She blurted out and was both horrified and strangely relieved.  
“You don’t believe you are worthy of forgiveness and love?”  
“Some things will forever be the demon inside of us; the scars would never heal and the nightmare would always haunt us.”  
Regina snapped.  
Sabina only did the unthinkable; she cupped her cheeks and stared at her until she saw Regina’s soul. Her gaze was so intense that Regina was almost burned by the raw emotions.  
“Do you believe that, if you love yourself, someone would love you?”

“Yes.”

She whispered. She understood that when she made peace with the Queen.  
Sabina slowly enveloped her in a full embrace.  
“I need you to trust me, Regina. I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
She whispers in her ear; her breath made Regina shudder.  
“I’m tired of being hurt. I’m torn, I’m…incomplete.”  
“So is everyone else. So am I.”  
Sabina let go of Regina and wiped a silent tear off her cheek.  
“If you don’t take a chance, you would never have what you want.”  
“Do you want me?”  
Sabina swallowed and took a shaky breath.  
“I’m born to be falling for a flawed, imperfectly perfect woman like you.”  
Regina searched her eyes frantically, trying to find something that gave her away.  
But again, she found nothing but pure honesty.

So Regina took the dive and kissed the brunet in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little spoiler(wink): Smut is going to take place in the next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/OC sexy times ahead! Don't like, don't read!

They didn’t know how long they’d kissed. It felt like an instant and a lifetime.  
They were poofed by Regina to her bedroom and, wow was her bed comfortable compared to the one in the guestroom.  
It was a slow and passionate and sweet make-out session at first; but it got messier and sloppier when at a point, Regina felt like her heart was beating off her chest. She was on fire for the electrifying touches. Sabina had bitten her by accident when her fangs grew; Regina only mewled with lust upon feeling how good Sabina licked the blood off her lips.  
“Yum. You are the most delicious thing that I’ve ever tasted.”  
Or something like that. Sabina might have said it when taking her clothes off. Regina couldn’t remember clearly; there was only skin on skin contact that exists in their world.   
Sabina worshiped her everywhere like she was her goddess; like she’d ever seen something so delicate and beautiful before. Regina was making all sorts of sounds that made herself blush furiously, but after some time, she threw caution to the wind and just feel.  
She could sense that the vampire was holding back; Sabina was in her full-vampire-mode glory, with her fangs stretched and eyes greener than sea. Regina felt a rush of excitement when she realized Sabina wanted her as desperately as she did.  
“Do you want to bite me?”  
Regina rasped out and Sabina stopped nipping the tender flesh of her inner thigh.  
“Of course I want to. God damn it, you don’t know how unbearable the thirst is when you’re around me.”  
Upon seeing the smirk on Regina’s face, Sabina growled and gave Regina a not-so-tender bite just near her center. Regina cried and then realized how wet the vampire had made her.  
“Bite me then.”  
“Oh, I will.”  
Sabina smiled with animalistic desire. Regina shuddered and tried to relieve some tension of her ache.  
“After I make you come so many times, you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

The next morning, Regina woke before Sabina did.  
She stared at the brunet beauty that was still sleeping soundly next to her.  
Oh my god, I actually slept with a someone who was not even human.  
Panic hit her first, but Regina was also exhilarated for not leaving regret again.  
She turned off the alarm before it had a chance to go off in a state of mixed up emotions, eyes glued to the serenity Sabina displayed in her sleep.  
It happened like a dream, and she could still taste the passion on her lips.  
Speaking of which…, Regina went to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and gasped.  
She had hickeys all over her: her neck, her breasts, her thighs and her waist. Regina turned blushed harder as she saw the scar on her neck, barely visible now.

_“Are you ready for me?”_   
_Regina trembled and mewled under Sabina as she placed her knee right between Regina’s slick heat. The contact was too much; she was too close._   
_“Bite me, please…”_   
_She could hardly speak at all; she could feel her arousal pooling and hear her own panting. Regina was thrusting herself upward in order to gain more friction, and she cried as Sabina bit on her nipple and thrust her knee upward._   
_“Yes…”_   
_Regina almost came, but she needed more, just a bit more._   
_“So hot…”_   
_Sabina nuzzled her neck and took an experimental nip. Regina gasped._   
_“You’re quite sensitive, your majesty.”_   
_Regina shuddered upon hearing the title as the pleasure increased tenfold. She turned her head to the other side as an invitation for Sabina._   
_“Please, Sabi… stop teasing me…”_   
_Regina swore she could hear her own blood rushing in her veins. Sabina licked the shell of her ear and took a bite; Regina squirmed and moaned._   
_“Well, if you insist…”_   
_Sabina gently sank her fangs down Regina’s oh so tender flesh with just enough force, thrust her knee upward for one more time and –_   
_Both of them reached to the state of euphoria, as Regina screamed and came with violent tremors, shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm washed over her._   
_Sabina licked the small wound and it started to heal visibly; Regina shuddered, feeling the vampire’s tongue on her hypersensitive skin._

_She rolled over next to Regina, laying a protective arm over her._  
 _“You tastes bitter-sweet.”_  
 _Regina raised her eyebrows._  
 _“Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?”_  
 _“No, hear me out. You taste like…the kind of fruit that was not yet ripened…yes, apple. You taste like fresh apple and salt, mixed with…a fiery aftertaste.”_  
 _Sabina licked her lips as if she could remember how Regina tasted like, but Regina straddled her in a swift motion._  
  
_“It’s my turn to tell you how you taste like, my dear.”_

Regina washed her face and took a quick shower, hoping to eliminate all the evidence of intense love-making. But god damn it, she was aroused, recalling all the things that they did to each other last night.

Someone came in the bathroom when Regina was drying her hair.  
“Hey…why aren’t you in bed with me?”  
Sabina came in and stood behind her, looking into her misty eyes that were already covered with lust, and kissed Regina’s bare shoulders tenderly.

_This is too good to be true. Someone wake me from my dream._

Regina couldn’t remember the last time someone came over and stayed the night. Then she suddenly realized, she hadn’t been this happy for a long time.  
“I’d hate to wake you up. And I still got work to do, remember?”  
“Does that mean…”  
Sabina splayed her cool palm upon Regina’s taut stomach and whispered seductively in her ear.  
“That we could only afford a quickie?”  
Regina moaned and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am most thankful to all the authors in this fandom on AO3 who write exceptional smut. I can't live without you and your inspirations!  
> (And also all of you who write fics about OUAT; I feel like home when my fic was listed by your works, knowing that I'm not alone:) )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC's interaction with Hook! So much fun to write about this.

  
The mayor of Storybrooke got laid. Evidently.

For example, the after-sex-glow on her face that made Leroy looked at her, rather miserably. _(“What? Even Regina got to have sex? When would us dwarves get some then?_ ”)  
For example, the joyous glint that appeared in her eyes now and then.  
For example, the distant smiles that blossomed on her face she thought nobody saw.

Well, Emma certainly noticed.

“So, the sex was pretty good, huh?”  
Regina choked on her kale salad and stared at Emma with the famous how-dare-you-Miss-Swan expression.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, you really need to use more magic covering up those bite marks. I have magic too, remember?”  
Regina blushed a little and unconsciously adjusted her collar.  
“But I’m happy for you, really.”  
“Thanks…for the first time in so long, I could finally breathe…I finally had some kind of…something that I can hold on to.”  
“Yeah, I totally get that feeling.”  
Something in Emma’s tone made Regina looked sharply at her.  
“And you? How are things going with the Jones?”  
“Well, after some friendly bits of advice from your fanged-girlfriend, I was feeling a lot better, to be honest. She made me think about things. But the problems are still there, waiting for Hook and me to do something.”  
Regina’s eyes softened and patted Emma a little awkwardly on the knee.  
“I’m sure after all this, you would be happy. Look at me, the villain also gets to be somebody.”  
“You are not a villain.”  
“I was, I still am, and I owned that. When I shared the darkness and kindness with the Queen, I knew too well that history would always be there, and there was no way of me escaping. But that’s not the point; it’s about you, Emma. You need to believe.”  
Emma gave her a loaded look, and it had been too long since Regina saw her eyes unreadable.

***

It was almost two weeks after she, well, getting more than intimate with Regina. They were not like the kind of fish-and-water-love-cliché, nor the kind of love that was anywhere near a fairytale romance (what kind of story for bedtime is about a queen being with a female vampire?). Their relationship was stable, but never lacked passion (boy was Regina a screamer); they could just be, like them being together was the most normal, domestic thing in the world. Sabina had never been happier or freer in her life.  
The magical thing about this town was the liveliness—everything seemed to whisper and sing songs to her, and the folks no longer looked at her like she was something strange, something unholy.  
Except for Captain Hook.

But she couldn’t always avoid him; they were meant to clash in this small place; Sabina had every bit of confidence she would smooth things out between her best friend’s husband and herself.

It was noon. Sabina was in her Deputy uniform, planning to grab a bite as she stepped into Granny’s.  
A figure wrapped in a long black leather jacket was drinking alone; his silhouette looked worn out, tired and rigid.  
“Hey, what are you having?”  
He gave her a look that was filled with contempt, anger, fear and…pain.  
“None of your business.”  
“I’ll have a glass of whatever he’s having.”  
Sabina raised her voice to order; Killian looked a bit surprised.  
“Suit yourself.”  
He mumbled and finished his glass in a swift motion.  
“Keep 'em coming.”  
“I don’t know how much I could drink, though. I’ve never gotten drunk before.”  
Sabina smiled at Hook and finished her glass in one gulp.  
“Wow, this is good.”  
“And here the deputy of Storybrooke started to drink at noon. The people are so lucky to have you as their protector.”  
“Not if I am actually solving the problems in this town.”  
“What do you mean?”

 _So much rage. This man is going to be consumed with his own rage._  
  
“Look, I know we have a rather rocky start. But for the sake of your wife, could we bury the hatchet now?”  
Killian’s eyes were clouded with suspicion. Yes, he and Emma were so alike in some ways.  
“How do I know if I can trust you?”  
“Because Emma does?”  
He looked at her sharply.  
“Leave Emma out of this.”  
“I care about her happiness, you know.”  
“I thought you were hooking up with Regina, now you’re fucking Emma, too?”  
“Watch out for your words.”  
Sabina said quietly; there were a threatening tone and hint of danger in her voice. Hook had goosebumps all over him as he realized, this seemingly friendly woman was much more powerful than him.  
“I know men like you. I used to date them.”  
Hook sipped his drink with caution and he had to admit, she had piqued his interest.  
“Don’t tell me this is your subtle way of saying your next target is me.”  
“Captain Hook, with a heart made of stone, vengeance, and strong-ego, who only cared about himself, finally fell for the Savior.”  
“Be careful, luv.”  
A dangerous hiss came from the man beside her, but Sabina knew better. She carried on.  
“I know you love Emma very much; a blind man could see that. The things you do for her? They were more than selfless.”  
Hook went silent as he pursed his lips into a thin line.  
“She followed you through the dark, and thought that you could create the happy ending with her. For a moment, it was true—a happy beginning for the changed-prate and the Savior with a heart of gold. But, after some time, she realized that she had entered a void with you.”  
Hook clenched his fists; but a part of him was screaming that this stranger was only telling the bitter truth.  
“You, an amazing transformation of Captain Hook to Killian Jones, focused on the change that Emma made for you, and the importance of her changing you into a better man. But when are you going to really see Emma? When are you going to stop forcing her hands?”  
“I know her for years. And this is quite ridiculous, coming from someone who only knew her for less than a month.”  
“I know what I saw. And I know that you deserve happiness like everyone else. I believe in you, just like I believe in Emma and Regina and other good people will have a shot at happiness. But be careful, Killian. Be very careful.”  
Sabina turned and faced him; Hook was startled as the woman beside him suddenly looked too old for her youthful appearance.  
“Don’t let your old self took control again. I know you’re strong. Harness that strength of the Captain, and do something for the man that Emma deeply loves.”  
Sabina got up and left, swiftly taking the sandwiches without turning back.  
Hook sat in his seat, motionless, gripping his empty glass. He had an impulse of throwing that glass to the wall; but he stopped, feeling something forming and dissolving in his heart.

_Use that strength and do something for the love of your life, Killian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I saw something on Pinterest, talking about what is the strangest couple in fanfic that people saw.
> 
> Jesus and Hitler, guys, I just can't......
> 
> Ok back to this story; thanks for reading this and you're all my motive for creating!


	15. Chapter 15

  
They all stared at the scene displayed in front of them, spellbound.  
They were trapped. Hundreds of walking-dead were standing motionlessly behind their master, as if they were waiting for a command to attack.  
The evil figure looked awfully like Rumplestiltskin. In other words, the vampire-slash-zombie version of him.  
The blood red sky cloaked the earth. They were haunted; and their only way to survive was seemingly relying on the skinny brunet, now lying unconsciously on the ground.

“No!”  
Regina screamed; she rushed beside Sabina and checked her pulse. No, this mustn’t be, her pulse was too weak.  
“What have you done to her?”  
“In the end, no one gets their happy ending, but Rumpelstiltskin certainly does!”  
They all stared at him as he grinned and clapped, jumping up and down like a child; some were scared, some were enraged, some were mixed with both.

“Now, what would the new savior do? She can’t even stand up.”

<Two days before>

Sabina woke with a start and ragged breath.  
The vision. It was too clear, something was not right, it wasn’t just a dream.

She saw a massacre in Storybrooke; the residents all died from horrible deaths; blood and brains splattered all over and cloaked the town with a smell of death.  
Joanne was somehow there, angelic, standing in the middle of the scattered body parts, unharmed, every part of her unbelievably human, and she was glowing.  
“Sabina, you’re being called. Don’t go, it’s a trap.”  
“Why are you here? I thought you were dead…”  
Sabina tried to reach for her, but her own hand went right through her former-lover. Joanne smiled a little sadly.  
“Alas…I have gone to a better place, far better than the place that we were in. But don’t you forget, that the times with you there, were the best times in my life.”  
Sabina felt her throat tightened with emotions.  
“But that’s not why I am here, Sabi. I’m here to give you a warning. The Lab was using the previous vision to call you, but your enemy is not who you think it is.”  
“Do you mean they’re being manipulated? By whom?”  
Joanne was about to say something, but her expression froze as a hand penetrated her stomach. Droplets of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as a zombie tore her insides out mercilessly.

“What’s the matter?”  
Regina was now fully awake, seeing Sabina standing in the corner of their bedroom, staring with melancholy out of the window.  
“I dreamed about it again. The Lab wants me back.”  
Regina’s heart sank.

 _Would Sabina choose her over humankind?_  
_This is ridiculous. You would do the same for the greater good._  
_But how about the happy endings?_

“But something tells me, that it’s a trap. I can’t explain…”  
Regina got up, walked behind Sabina and put her arms around her.  
The vampire was still, wistful, tall and unchanging. Regina sighed, buried her nose in her hair and inhaled, trying to memorize the scent of her lover—sweet, floral and wild.  
“I need your help, Gina. Does this town have any enemies? Or someone that was still struggling with the sides of good and evil?”  
“If we weren’t sleeping together, I’d think you are talking about me.”  
Regina purred. Sabina chuckled.  
“No, how could my queen be the enemy of this town?”  
Sabina turned around and pulled Regina closer. Depthless brown eyes boring into the emerald abyss.  
“I love you.”  
“And I you.”  
Regina held her hands as they went to bed. Sabina spooned her as Regina let out an audible sigh.  
And then, they both fell into a dreamless slumber.

<One day before>

“Emma, I have a question for you.”  
Sabina knocked on the door of Emma’s sheriff-cubical and Emma raised her head.  
“Shoot.”  
“As far as you know, is there any enemy left, still holding grudges against your family?”  
“Why ask?”  
“I have a vision…”  
Then Sabina told her about the dream, and her suspicion that someone was behind the Lab.  
“Hey, this is quite serious.”  
Emma frowned and thought for a moment.  
“I don’t know, but we haven’t heard from Gold for a while after he took Belle and their son out to see the world. But I think the chances for him going dark again are thin.”  
Sabina’s heart missed a beat.  
“Did you know where he went? Any magic to trace his whereabouts?”  
Emma had connected the dots together now. If he went out of town, it was possible that he got infected as well. And the Dark one would always find a loophole if he got infected, not to mention he had a wife and son to protect.  
“Let’s go find Regina.”

After a while they went into Regina’s vault, Emma had managed to inform her family about the danger that might threaten Storybrooke. They were startled at first, but this was definitely not the first time for them to face evil forces. In the afternoon, the Charming couple and Hook immediately held a meeting in the town hall, informing the residents. And somehow, a sort of zombie-hunting-army was formed out of the passionate townspeople—especially the dwarves; they were eager to protect Storybrooke. Granny was also thrilled though she didn’t dare to admit; it had been too long since she took her crossbow out for target practice.

<In the vault>

“Now, there is just one ingredient left. Something that belongs to the Dark One.”  
Sabina went over and encircled Regina’s waist while she was still stirring the pot, whispering something in her ear that made Regina blush furiously.  
“Ok, lovebirds…who wants to go to Gold’s shop with me?”  
They both stared at Emma blankly.  
“Hello? We still have a potential villain to defeat?”  
“Ok, I’ll come with you.”  
Sabina came to her senses first and Regina squeezed her arm.  
“Hey, be careful.”  
“I will.”  
They whispered to each other as Emma smiled with unknowing emotions that rushed into her heart.  
With a puff of white light, they were in front of Gold’s shop.

“He was hiding something powerful inside this shop. I could feel it the magic pulsating within.”  
Sabina reached for the door as Emma protested loudly and stopped her movement.  
“He had put a strong protection spell on the whole shop.”  
“And what do you suggest we do then?”  
“Maybe…go back and find Regina? She always has something up her sleeves; she’ll know how to lift the spell.”  
“How do you know that you can’t do it?”  
Sabina gave Emma a piercing look. Emma averted her eyes and reached for the doorknob. She was immediately met with a powerful force that made her retract her hand with a gasp.  
“Ouch.”  
Sabina looked suspiciously at the door, and chose to ignore Emma’s warning.  
The door opened with the lucid ringing of the bell, echoing in the desolated shop.  
“What…how…”  
“Took a lucky guess. If Gold was trying to hide something, blocking everyone outside of the shop would be too obvious; if someone didn’t see the ‘closed’ sign and just accidentally found out that he had set a protection spell, the sooner would Gold arouse the suspicion that he was hiding something dirty under your nose. However, if he just set some kind of magic that blocks certain individuals with magic, then it would be less obvious.”  
Emma was now dumbstruck, staring Sabina in awe.  
“Gosh, you’re probably right.”  
“If I’m right, then what would I be searching for inside the shop?”  
“You’ve read about the dagger of the Dark One, right?”  
Sabina saw something in Emma’s eyes, and she understood all of a sudden.

 _The dagger belonged to Mr. Gold, and he wouldn’t want to fail Belle again by carrying it with him, showing he loves power more than his family. IF he replicated one in the shop, fine, the loss is theirs, but the fake dagger would still belong to him; they would still be able to trace it back to his whereabouts. But if they got lucky, having the dagger may come in handy if they need the Dark One’s power to destroy the evil forces._  
_Yes, fighting darkness with darkness is no standard hero behavior; but Emma probably knew that Sabina would do anything for Regina. She would happily taint her own heart for Regina without a second thought._

 _Emma Swan, such a clever woman._ Sabina mused as she started to search the shop.

After ten minutes, Emma decided to text Regina when she was waiting for Sabina.  
_\--Hey, your GF is super-duper smart, she figured out a trick of Rumpel and started to search for…_  
Emma chewed on her own lips and deleted some of the texts. It’s better if Regina didn't know some things.  
So she sent: _Hey, your GF is so smart that she figured out the tricks of Rumpel within seconds._  
After less than a minute, Regina replied: _Don’t fall in love with her just yet. Btw, are you sure it’s not because you’re more stupid?_  
Emma rolled her eyes and smiled; so typical of Regina.  
A second text came: _And what are you doing when she was doing all the hard work?_

Oops.

The ringing of the doorbell came just in time as Sabina holding a heavy black wooden box in one hand, and the other clutching an insignificant old watch. She looked at Emma with a heavy look.  
“I’m giving her one of his watches.”  
Emma nodded, taking the heavy box and magicked it away.  
“The dagger would be safe with me.”  
She poofed them back to the vault.

_The secrets. The secrets that they’ve hidden for their loved ones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Chapter 16 is longer than the previous chapters.  
> Also, if you guys want to see more fluff pieces in the epilogue, let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence and angst ahead!

  
They had failed to track down Gold.  
The purple magic from Regina’s hand enveloped the watch, and it seemed to form a trail on the map that they laid on the table. But the magic mist evaporated just as quickly as it came. Regina stared incredulously at the watch as Sabina comforted her with gentle rubs on her back. Emma scratched the back of her head.

“Now, luv, disappointed look good on you still. But I’d rather see a happy smile on that pretty face of yours.”  
Hook’s sound suddenly echoed through the vault, and it startled the three of them.  
“Hey! You’re here!”  
Emma was actually quite happy to see him as Killian nodded toward Regina and……  
Sabina?  
“Just thought I’d see how Mrs. Jones is doing.”  
“What do you want for dinner?”  
“Speaking of which, I’ve made a little something back in our house. Wanna join?”  
Emma raised her eyebrow as Killian smiled a little devilishly.   
“OK…I guess that means our work needs to be continued tomorrow.”  
Sabina smiled at them, glad to see the couple was carefree this moment.  
“Regina?”  
She nodded at Sabina and poofed them back to the mayor’s mansion, leaving the married couple in the vault.  
Hook had a different look in his eyes; something solid and determined. Emma couldn’t tell; but she liked the feeling that she was having right now.  
He was still staring at her with an unreadable expression, and Emma laughed.  
“Why are you looking at me like that? Something on my face?”  
“No, you look as perfect as always, Emma Swan.”  
He pulled her waist closer; Emma’s heart beat accelerated.   
Killian kissed her gently on the lips, and she reciprocated with a surge of passion and desire.  
“I think we should take this somewhere else…”  
Emma breathlessly giggled as Hook held her up into his arms.  
“Wait…how about dinner?”  
“Well, you haven’t heard the best proposal yet.”  
He said something that made Emma shudder with desire, and she poofed them to their bedroom.

<In the mayor’s mansion>

“I thought the pirate hated you. But he was quite calm when he greeted you.”  
“I put a spell on him.”  
They were having an unrushed nightcap in the living room. The air was cool and the room was illuminated with a single candle that Regina lit. The flickering of the light had cast shadows on Sabina’s face, making her look more mature and gaunt than usual.

_Maybe this is who she is. Putting all the sunshine, smiles and dainty jokes aside, maybe this still, somber, melancholic statue is who Sabina really is._

Regina studied Sabina’s small smirk and shook her head with a faint smile tugging her lips.  
“How do you do that? Coming out of nowhere, barging in our lives, making such impact…”  
“I didn’t. A story will play out by itself. It’s just a matter of time before everything unfolds.”  
“And how about your story?”  
Regina started to play with a strand of Sabina’s hair. Sabina sighed and caressed Regina’s lap with feather-like touches; Regina shivered.  
“I have something to die for now. It’s the only concrete answer that I can give you.”  
“Do you have any regrets?”  
To her surprise, Sabina shook her head, finished her drink and turned around, facing Regina with a solemn look, her eyes gleaming with emotions.  
“I want to spend the rest of my time with you.”  
Regina went rigid for a moment.  
“You know how life is.”  
Sabina closed the distance between and pressed kisses on the shell of Regina’s ear, her delicate neck and collar bone. Regina sighed and put down her drink, lying back, boneless.  
“You watched people’s life come and go all the time. I want to…I just want to…”  
Regina heard a trill in her voice. She got up and held Sabina’s cheeks like they were the most tender things in the world. She was crying silently, and it broke Regina’s heart.

_She knows the feeling. The feeling of losing grasp of something you love most; the feeling that uncontrollable dread, constantly gnawing on you._

“Shh…”  
Regina pulled Sabina into her arms. She was almost weightless, but Regina could feel the heaviness of her soul.  
“I know you, Sabina. I see you.”

_The pain of losing what you’ve bled for. The pain of understanding the things normal people don’t._

Regina poofed them to her bed and straddled Sabina with darkened eyes and wild desire. She had to make sure that Sabina didn’t leave any regrets.

<The present day>

Somehow, everyone in Storybrooke had a feeling that the peaceful days were not going to last long; like the calm before the storm. Uneasiness and anxiousness were commonly seen on the pedestrians and shopkeepers; nervousness seeped out of each and every household.

“My pen is acting weird.”  
Regina, Henry, and Sabina were sitting in the living room, having breakfast. Regina raised her head and looked at him with concern.  
“In what way?”  
“I don’t know…that’s the weirdest part. Sabina, you do know that we’re talking about…”  
“The Author’s pen.”  
Sabina calmly sipped her coffee as Henry carried on.  
“It called to me, to hold it and write in the book like before. But when I started to write, no ink came out.”  
Regina frowned and tried to think up an explainable answer, but Sabina responded before Henry does.  
“Maybe it’s because the villain was not in here, in Storybrooke. And you couldn’t foresee the future.”  
“But why does it still call out to me?”  
“This time, maybe it’s not telling you to put down the stories that have already been told. It’s giving us a sort of… warning?”  
Regina finished the sentence unsurely, and mused in secret.

  
_Sabina sure is smarter than most people. God do I love this woman._

  
But something was not right. The air was unmoving and the room was eerily quiet; Sabina broke the silence by standing up abruptly that caused an eruption of an ugly screech from the chair  
“I don’t want to do this…?”  
Two pairs of eyes stared at Sabina’s confused expression as she transformed from human form to vampire mode.  
“What is happening—“  
And she vanished out of their sight with her vampire-speed.  
Regina and Henry remained rigid in their seats. Then Regina came to her senses, ignoring waves of panic and called the Charmings and Emma.

10 minutes felt like an eternity as they all finally gathered together in Snow’s flat.  
“So, you don’t know where she went and there was absolutely no sign of anything strange of her before she suddenly left?”  
“Yes, it seems that she was controlled by…some force…”  
“Does that mean…”  
Emma suddenly recalled the day when they went to Gold’s shop to collect an item that had the same power controlling the Dark One.  
“Hey, I have this crazy idea…”  
They all listened, mouth agape.

“You know what, I think Emma has a point.”  
Regina broke the silence after Emma spit-balled a theory that some kind of vampire-master was controlling Sabina with their unique connection. Well, Sabina did mention that some vampires were able to read minds, it was only possible that some could manipulate minds.   
“But there’s just one thing that doesn’t seem to make sense; she wouldn’t be able to cross the town line, right? So even if this evil-master is controlling her, what would he or she possibly want from her?”  
David questioned. Hook slowly answered.  
“Of course…all of this was based on that the master knew about this place, right?”  
Emma found that Regina was clenching her own fists as they turned white. But her attention was interrupted as her phone started to ring. She picked up the phone.  
“Sherriff! The vampire was charging out of town!”  
A breathless voice with a strange accent shouted, probably one of the residents from The Land of Untold Stories.  
Regina saw how Emma’s face whitened. She got off the phone as quickly as possible and wordlessly poofed them to the town line.

Some of the residents had already reached the town line; their fear filled the air. Apparently, they weren’t alone.  
 _They all stared at the scene displayed in front of them, spellbound._  
 _They were trapped. Hundreds of walking-dead were standing motionlessly behind their master, as if they were waiting for a command to attack._  
 _The evil figure looked awfully like Rumpelstiltskin. In other words, the vampire-slash-zombie version of him._  
 _The blood red sky cloaked the earth. They were haunted; and their only way to survive was seemingly relying on the skinny brunet, now lying unconsciously on the ground._

_“No!”_   
_Regina screamed; she rushed beside Sabina and checked her pulse. No, this mustn’t be, her pulse was too weak._   
_“What have you done to her?”_   
_“In the end, no one gets their happy ending, but Rumplestiltskin certainly does!”_   
_They all stared at him as he grinned and clapped, jumping up and down like a child; some were scared, some were enraged, some were mixed with both._

_“Now, what would the new savior do? She can’t even stand up.”_

“What do you want from us?”  
Snow shouted. Rumple snickered.  
“Fetch me my dagger, or I’ll destroy you all, starting with your pwecious little vampire.”  
“What are you planning to do with it?”  
“Oh, a little bit of this, and a little bit of that.”  
“You can’t possibly cross the shield.”  
Emma hissed, he smirked at her and cocked his head.  
“Oh, but I won’t be the one to tear down this magic. You will. By using my dagger.”  
Emma froze. He couldn’t possibly know that she had his dagger.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes, you do. I know you have it. Using it would certainly corrupt your soul; but I know you would go dark again for your friend.”  
“How do you know I have it?”  
Rumple grinned maliciously as Emma suddenly realized, she was tricked. He was just playing with her mind.  
“Wake her up first, and then Emma would give you the dagger.”  
Regina stared at Rumple with resentment. He laughed.  
“Fine. But if you didn’t do what I said, I’ll break her delicate neck in an instant.”  
His eyes flashed red and Sabina opened her eyes. She stood up mechanically and Regina inspected her blank expression.  
“Release her entirely! Stop messing with her head!”  
“The dagger. Bring it to me. Use it to cut open the shield.”  
Emma sighed and poofed the wooden box on the palm of her hand.  
“Here it is. Now, release her, or no deal.”  
He huffed with impatience; his eyes redden again, and Sabina went back to normal with a gasp.  
“Now now, quickly.”  
Emma opened the box, and she froze. Inside, was a common paperweight.  
“Rumpelstiltskin, I command you to kill all of the zombies.”  
A cool, undisturbed voice came beside Regina.  
Sabina was holding the dagger with confidence. But nothing happened to him.  
“How…”  
Regina and Emma were still processing how Sabina got her hands on the dagger. Emma realized, that day, Sabina had given her the identical box, but she never bothered to check inside.  
She must have carried the dagger with her all the time.  
Rumple laughed.  
“Do you seriously think you can control me inside the protection of the shield? Dearie, there’s no magic out of Storybrooke.”  
Sabina paused, and she aimed the dagger towards the Dark One.  
“Sabina!”  
It was too late. The dagger slashed open the shield like it was made of paper; when the blade made contact with it, it created a sound as loud like thunder.  
“Stop!”  
He yelped. Regina’s heart almost stopped when she thought that Sabina was going to be controlled by the evil monster. But Sabina didn’t. She beheaded the Dark One in a swift motion.   
Yes, the dagger’s control must be more powerful than the connection between the vampires. Or was it because Sabina had a stronger will to fight against the control, and just believe that she could destroy the evil? Emma pondered absentmindedly.  
“Why’s she not turning into the Dark One?”  
Snow whispered as Sabina stepped out of town line.  
“Because, this thing has absolutely no magic outside of town. And technically, my arm reached out, and I killed him here in the land of no magic?”  
Sabina stood beside the motionless body as she looked at the zombies with a curious expression on her face.  
“I’m now, the master of vampires. And I command, that you all fell asleep.”  
Sabina’s voice was not too loud, but clear enough to make sure all of the people heard.  
Like a magic show, the zombies fell, one by one, unconsciously on the ground.  
“You become the master of vampire?”  
Emma found her voice and asked.  
“Because she obviously killed the head of the vampire; she must become the master of them.”  
Hook laid a protective arm around Emma’s waist as she turned around and hugged him back.

_Everything’s going to be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is coming up!
> 
> Our crazy ride has almost come to an end...but don't be sad; keep shipping your OTPs no matter they are fucking canons or not.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future, however, was still unclear. But no one would choose to foresee it. Not the heroes whose light had turned gray during the adventures; not the heroes who didn’t know who they were, until they believed that they could create their own destiny; not the heroes who were originally on the other side, finally getting what they needed instead of what they wanted.

  
“She’s coming back today, right?”  
“Yes.”  
It was a peaceful Saturday morning. Regina and Emma were having their brunch-routine at Granny’s while Hook had taken Henry out for fishing.  
They were platonic now; Regina was sure that she and Emma had walked out of their “thing”. They were still a “thing”, with fewer strings attached and more carefree. The kind of friendship that was more than solid; the kind relationship that was beyond life and death; the kind of bond that was too powerful, impossible to break.  
The kind of love that had transcended into something…extraordinary.

_When you understand a person to an extent, you don’t have to really be with them to know they would always be by your side._

Regina mused and took a sip of her cocoa, frowned again because of the sweetness was too much, and glared at Emma’s knowing smirk with feigned annoyance.  
Yes, Emma had persuaded her to try a cup of cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream. Regina still wouldn’t admit that she could never say no when Emma gave her the doey-eyes.

They were better this way. No one would get hurt, and they wouldn’t have to stress themselves with pressures coming out of everywhere.  
Emma could see that Regina was distracted despite her cool demeanor and calm expression. There was a strained, faraway look in her eyes, like a wounded animal that was afraid, and her hands were also shaking slightly.  
Emma was pained, seeing her like this.  
Sabina had been gone for a month. She went back to the Lab to take care of things, since she had become the ultimate master of vampires. Regina remembered the day they bid farewell.

_“Wait for me, Regina.”_  
_“I will. Be careful.”_  
_“Trust me; I’ll be back before you know it.”_

There were tears and embraces and numerous kisses. But they were all a blur in Regina’s head as every inch of her was preoccupied with the aching anticipation for the sight of the vampire.  
“Don’t worry, she’ll come back. I know she’s a woman who will keep her words.”  
“I hope so.”

Regina waited till sundown, sitting alone on an empty bench on the docks. Some bell was ringing in a distant place; the breeze did nothing to soothe down her anxieties.  
She waited as the last ray of sunshine disappeared completely from the horizon.  
She stood up and let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
Regina was…suffocating. A part of her told her to stop being foolish, to just go home and take a bath and cry and drink her remaining night away.

_She’s not coming. So is your happy ending._

“Sorry I’m late.”  
A familiar voice rang behind her. Regina turned around slowly, not believing her ears.  
Sabina was… _transformed_ ; her hair was done, and she was also wearing impeccable makeup. In a pair of red heels and a little black dress that showed off her curves, Sabina looked every inch unharmed, perfect and powerful. Nothing was more beautiful compared to the creature standing before her.  
Regina’s head stopped spinning when Sabina smiled.  
“What took you so long?”  
Regina rasped out and she found out there were tears struggling streak down her face.  
“You know I had to make a perfect impression to my woman, right?”  
Sabina softened her voice, vampire-speeded beside Regina, hugged her, and kissed her with all her strength.

Yes, this is definitely the woman I love.

“You’re going to make it up to me for your absence.”  
“Whatever you say, your majesty. I’m yours”

_The outburst of zombies and the contamination was all linked; Rumple was the mastermind behind because of his lust for power. On the journey with his family, he had succumbed to his weakness and made himself one of the most important figures in the Vampirism Lab by doing what he did best—striking deals. The company was under his influence and control, as they became inseparable. Rumple wanted to be turned to a vampire as well, so he could gain not only the supernatural powers but also the power to control the vampire-zombie army. Of course, his request was denied by their committee, so he orchestrated an “accident” of contamination. Belle, being turned into a vampire in the progress as an innocent bystander, decided to come back and take care of Gideon on her own in a new department in Storybrooke, trying to cope with the heartbreak that was brought by the one she had given too many chances to. But she was not alone; nobody would ever have to be alone in Storybrooke._

_Sabina now lived in Storybrooke with the mayor, being the vampire lord herself. She took the responsibility and became the head of the Lab, swearing that she would do whatever she could to help them find a cure for transforming zombies back to the Second Generation, as long as no innocent was harmed along the way._

_Regina was more vulnerable than ever._  
_She now had so much to lose, so many people to care about._  
_But she was also stronger and happier than ever. Seeing Charmings being as gluey as ever; seeing the Swan-Jones’ repairing their cracks with love and patience and no more walls; seeing Henry growing up, falling in love for the first time as he tried hard to figure out what life was about; seeing her lover…_  
_Her lover, the one who was so capable; the one who could see who she was even before knowing about her story; the one who knew the feeling of hopeless desperation; the one who knew what it was like when nothing was left to hold on to except for pure rage and heartbreak._  
_The one Regina loved so much that she sometimes thought, she was dying because of so much love they had created._

_The future, however, was still unclear. But no one would choose to foresee it. Not the heroes whose light had turned gray during the adventures; not the heroes who didn’t know who they were, until they believed that they could create their own destiny; not the heroes who were originally on the other side, finally getting what they needed instead of what they wanted._

_Living, in this instant, at this moment— being, was enough for all of them._

 

 

_~Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote this chapter.  
> Gosh, OUAT is so beautiful. The relationships of people are beautiful.  
> (Even there were times that we just go "wtf what's the problem with the writers")  
> Ok, it's time for me to stop sondering. Thank you for tagging along, reading this fic, and I love you so much for the kudos and comments. They mean so much to me.  
> See you in the next fic:)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last year, and I've decided to bring it back from the dark no matter how strange or impossible this story may seem.  
> I don't care I want to see Regina be seduced by a vampire!
> 
> What do you think? Very open to suggestions and comments!


End file.
